Shinji's Moon lit Dream
by jboy44
Summary: One night Luna finds herself ripped form her home and sent far away by mysterious forces! At the Same moment Shinji was about to return form the Unit-01. This two strange events Meet leading to massive changes to Shinji's Life. He now has to deal with a new form, same old troubles, but at least now he has somepony that will always be by his side.
1. Nightfall

Princess Luna was awakening, she tried to move but couldn't her eyes snapped open to see her legs chained to the floor of some strange room she tried to use her magic but nothing happened and she saw her reflect in one of her hoof shoes there was a black ring on her horn blocking her magic.

She struggled to brake free while yelling in the royal Cantalot speaking voice, "WHO DARES TO FOALNAP A PRINCESS!"

At moment group of ten ponies trotted in saying, "No who are ridding the land of a monster!"

Luna turned to see them, they were all dressed in black robes and all had white blank faces mask with horns making it hard to tell if they where all unicorns or if some where just earth ponies in mask, or Pegasus who's wings where hidden by the cloaks.

One of the ponies who's voice sound female then began to spoke, "While the rest of Equestria is blind to nightmare moon we still know the truth! Even if the tall tails of the elements restoring you to your pre-corrupted state are true, you became corrupt once it can happen again you are a danger to this land!"

Luna struggled as five of the ponies horns lit up with magic in green, red, purple, grey, and white colors making it with ones really had horns, "I am your princess! I have been freed form such evil! Have thou gone mad Nightmare moon is gone forever!"

Below her a portal start to form as she was sucked in the chains where destroyed but she found herself unable to fly out it's pull to strong even for the wings of a mighty alicorn.

The lead pony watched and noticed Luan tearing up as she said, "Watch as the beast cries for mercy form those she once terrorized." She said showing an emotions for the first time pride, and joy.

As Luna was complete sucked in the ring on her horn shattered and the portal closed leaving her scared floating in a void a black void leaving her scream in the royal Cantalot speaking voice in horror and fear then she noticed something a light.

Luna's eyes teared up as she flew to it and tried to reach it crying, "please be a way out!" She cried begging to escape , and not be trapped in an empty void for all eternality as she came to the light she notice something another soul like her in this void it looked like to but it was only for a moment, before it happened.

Elsewhere in another world.

Misato was kicking on Evangelion Unit-01 in tears screaming, "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE SHINJI BACK RIGHT NOW YOU MONSTER!" tears streaming down her face as she sounded like she was in great pain.

As people ran to try and pull the women away they quickly backed away as the Eva's eye glow a strange dark blue that seemed almost like an ethereal night sky as it spat something out and in a moment Misato was knocked down and people where gasping.

That is when the downed captain opened her eyes and gasped as she looked down her eyes widen it was a pony sized and shaped being with purple fur what looked like light green hooves, his messy mane and tail where black, at his side folded up where purple wings, and on the top of his head a horn.

The little pony opened his eyes bright sparkling purple and whispered in a voice Misato knew all to well ".. Misato?"

Misato's eyes widen in shock as she teared up and muttered, "shinji!?" she was in shock, and as Shinji blacked out only he saw the crying image of a ghostly Looking version of Luna in tears as she whispered, "I'm so sorry!"

With that Shinji blacked out and found himself in darkness. As the personal ran in and pulled Shinji and Misato apart and took them away in shock.

All the while Gendo watched his eye as he had to adjust his glass to stop them from falling off, Behind him Fuyutsuki crossed his hands behind his back as he said, "I take it that wasn't in the scenario?" The older man almost sound like he was Mocking Gendo.

elsewhere Within a Black landscape Shinji was struggling to stand up on his fourlegs his eyes widen he was in a blind panic and panting till he felt something else hug him and a comforting voice said, 'It's ok little I'm here you are not alone!" the voice almost sound motherly but he still jumped back and turned around sharply making him fall over on to his stomach as he spotted Luna.

Luna was in tears as she got down and gave a parental nuzzle to Shinji as she sadly said, "I am so sorry young one! My name is princess Luna of Equestria. A group of my subject still angry over my past mistakes banished me while trying to escape it appears I rammed into you as the soul within that purple beast tried to let you out, leading to this!"

Shinji struggled to his feet it was getting easier tears in his eyes as Luna used a wing to hug him, "I'm so sorry! It appears we're stuck together for a moment we'll split sooner or later but till then I promise to help you out as much as I can till you are back to yourself I'm so sorry!" she said crying, as Shinji just nuzzled up to her like a scared foal would it's mother and cried.

Luna cried as she said, "We are in your mind time moves faster here at least allow me to teach you how to use the abilities that come form being an alicorn, young princess."

Shinji nodded along not having a response.

Later one when he awaken his ears picked up the sound of rapid foot steps and in a moment the door opened and Misato rushed in and hugged him crying, "Shinji I was so scared!" She held the Alicorn right as she looked back, "Why did you split us up Ritsuko?" she sound almost angry at her long time friend.

Ritsuko then blinked and said, "Really he got spat out as a creature that should not be! We had to make sure both of you where not covered in some kind of virus! But come along Shinji we need to do testing!"

Misato was about to say something But Shinji stood up and flapped his rings and hoovered out the door and said, "fine!" He then turned to see Ritsuko staring wide eyed, one eye was even twitching, "what? I have wings now? I thought I would test them out, you know make the most of this!" Shinji voice showed he was faking being happy to hide fear sadness and confusion.

Ritusko only said, "those wings are two small to lift that frame with lacks all natural flight abilities!"

Misato walked over to Shinji and point to the horn, "Rits! Look at the horn look at the pony! What is this A unicorn!" she then flicked the horn and in a moment Shinji turned red fell down and his wings with straight up and stiff there was a pause for a moment.

Then Misato backed away blushing red looking like she want to disappear as she said, "So sorry Shinji!"

In a moment the little pony had galloped back into the room and some how closed and locked the door with his hoof while in tears of shame!

Ritsuko's eye twitched, "Already I have weird things to report."

some time later in the Lab Shinji was sighing as he opened a jar with his hooves making Ritsuko grab a hoof and stare out it strangely " How? There is no digit on this things how?"

Misato petted shinji's Mane being careful not to touch the horn again, "See Shinji your still a man after all!" she said giggling bring a lit Smile to Shinji's face.

Ritsuko looked at her friend and said, "Misato! Stop making light of this this is impossible!"

Misato point to the Unicorn and said, "Ritsuko look at him he's a Unicorn he's magic end of story!"

Ritsuko growled and said, "Magic is not real! There is a perfectly scientific answer to this!" She yelled in almost a roar.

Shinji then cleared his throat, "First isn't there a quote saying any advanced science is basically a miracle or in short magic? Second go ahead tell me the perfectly rational logical reason I'm now a flying fairy tail!? Go ahead I'll wait!" he said almost mocking and slightly angry making Ritsuko take a step back.

Misato's jaw dropped and she covered her mouth as she looked to the bottle blonde who looked like she was about to short out. The captain covered her mouth and said, "Shinji the Sassy pegacorn!"

Shinji's ear twitched as he said, "Oh great here comes Asuka!" he said not happy at all and it was clear by the sour look on his pony face.

The two grown women looked confused as Shinji point to his ears with his right front hoof and said, "What can't hear her? Well my ears are pretty big!"

A moment later Ritsuko got a notice on her tablet and said, "Asuka and Rei wish to see Shinji." She said just stunned.

Shinji sighed and said, "let them in I'm clean so let's get this over with!" a moment later the door open and Asuka had her eyes close, while Rei's light up bright and she made a smile while holding her hands together freaking a lot of people out.

Asuka haven not even taken a look at shinji said," so you return again third baka! I should have known a pervert like you can not be put down no matter what, sad to say! And you should have heard the lies they where saying.

Shinji then said, "Asuka open your eyes they where no lies! .. I could go for some pie!" he said chuckling at his little Rhyme.

In a Moment Asuka's opened her eyes and her jaw dropped as she stood up stiff as a board eyes widen big as diner plats as she stood there frozen in place.

Shinji was tearing up looking down sadly and sigh as he said, "Three Two one!"

At that Second Asuka screamed and said, "NO WAY THAT IS THE BAKA! THERE IS NO NO WAY! AFTLE ALL IF HE TURNED INTO A HORSE THEN SO COULD I AND I AM TO GREAT FOR THAT THAT HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF MONSTER!" she said scream making Shinji cry in pain as his horn glow a dark purple Indigo that light Asuka up making her glow the same color as she stopped yelling to hold her throat.

Shinji was crying in pain, "First.." in a moment his eyes glow white as he switched to the royal Cantalot speaking voice, "I AM NOT A MONSTER IDIOT I'LL DEAL WITH IT PERVERT FINE BUT MONSTER THAT'S WERE I AM TRYING THE LINE!" He yelled so loud Ritsuko fell over in shock while Misato looked like she had now seen it all.

Shinji's wing flared and the cute winged Unicorn now looked like a demon capable of murder as tears screamed down his face, "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE! BEING FORCED INTO THE ROBOT! BEING BELITTLED BY YOU! NOW I AM A FEATHERED HORSE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I DON'T NEED YOU CALLING ME A MONSTER! YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE THIS DOES HAPPEN TO YOU SO THE WORLD WILL FINALLY SEE THE REAL ASUKA AN A GRADE NAG!"

He then used his magic to force Asuka out of the room and drop her on his butt as the Pony broke down crying making Asuka see the ghostly image of Shinji over it making her cry and quickly start looking over herself in fear.

Ritsuko fainted, While Misato reached over to give shinji a hug, and she held the crying little pony.

Rei also Joined the hug holding him tightly.

Later that night in Nerv.

Gendo was at his desk with Ritsuko looking over his report, "I am seeing lots of questions but no answers Ritsuko!"

Ritsuko was crying, "I can't crack it! There is no one to explain how he's flying his bones are more dense then ours, he has more muscle if anything those light logically useless things should be only for show but no they are working! I thought for awhile he lift Asuka by manipulating the gravitation or electrical fields but no fluctuations when I had him lift a ball! There has to be a reason for all of this but I can't find it! I can't find it!" she cried clearly broken by trying to unlock the secrets of an alicorn.

Gendo then throw the useless to him report on the floor and said, "then test said abilities limits."

elsewhere.

Shinji was in the shower in the small room they put him in he sighed as the hot water hit his fur and he said, "I might as well try to keep my fur clean not like I can sleep in that horrible bed, .. Luna? .. you there?" there was no response and he sighed, "great I have to be past out to talk to her and I can't sleep to see her, the only one that can help me!"

Shinji looked said as he went to stomp his right front hoof in rage but when he thought he would hear the sound of the tub braking he heard nothing making him look down to see some steam under his hoof had become a cartoonish looking cloud and it was holding his hoof back and he blinked and said, "what's this now?" he said confused.

Shinji remember something about winged ponies controlling the weather but waking up before she could say how, "Do they manipulate the clouds?" he asked figuring it out as he moved some steam under his right wing bring it together into a pillow sized cartoonish cloud and he then looked at his two clouds.

He moved the small one into the larger one and smiled when they merged and his eyes lit up bright, "Finally I'll be able to get some sleep!"

the next morning come to Shinji's on base room Ritsuko was joined by Rei much to her own displeasure, "Why are you coming with me!?" She asked in an almost growl.

Rei crossed her arms and said, "why should you get all the time with the unicorn!" Ritsuko growled as she opened the door but she froze eyes widen jaw dropped.

While Rei held her hands together smiling hopping up and down in place happily letting out a silent squeal of joy for there sleeping on a cloud was Shinji.

to be continued.


	2. The Moon lit truth!

Shinji was in his blank mindscape talking with Luna as Shinji sighed, "let me get this straight your not a ghost in my head you just using dream walking to talk to me, because thanks to this magical mishap that got us here I'm your only link to this world so you can't interact with anything else till it wears off?"

Luna nodded and said, "Why yes littler prince." She said nicely making Shinji Raise an eye brow and Luna point to her horn and flared her wings, "Wings and horns makes Alicorn, all Alicorns are given the title of prince and princess, They may not treat it but by my and your current piece standards you are Prince Shinji Ikari!"

She said making Shinji's eyes widen in shock as his jaw dropped, Luna then sighed, "but no it's time to awaken young prince, The nag who won't accept the truth is here, along with that Child who looks a lot like your mother."

Shinji's eyes widen and Luna blinked and said, "we're In your head so seeing your memories is how I know how this world works, but if you don't remember.. then .. I'm so sorry Shinji please do not dig let it remain buried!" She yelled in horror as she teared up

Shinij then awoken to see Rei Staring at him making the alicorn fall off the cloud and he blinked for a moment seeing Rei with brown hair brown eyes before blinking and returning to reality, as she said, "Rei do you know how creepy it is to wake up to see someone watching you sleep!?" he said panting. Holding his heart with a hoof.

Ristuko's eye was twitching," you where own a cloud, how? How the cloud? How you stand on it?"

At that point Maya walked by singing a song about magic and how you should never believe it isn't real making Ritsuko yell and punctuate her every word by slamming her hand on a wall. " MAGIC. IS. NOT. REAL!"

Shinji then blinked and said, "So that's not a river then!" he said as he trotted out, "come on let's get this testing over!"

Later on in a lab.

Shinji was sitting on his cloud with a head set as Ritsuko told him to pick up a large weight with his telekinesis powers When Shinji's horn glow Gendo's voice came on the intercom and said, "Why are all the Nerv vehicles floating in the air Ritsuko!"

Ritsuko's jaw dropped and Shinji's horn stopped glowing and said, "pretty sure that weights more!" he said in a mocking done!

Ritsuko's eye twitched as she point at the alicorn and said, "YOU WILL NOT BRAKE ME!"

In the next test Shinji had about five tons of weights strapped to him and he was flying around the Eva hanger just fine doing loops and barrel rolls with out a problem.

Ritsuko's jacket was falling off as she was drinking form a flask, "there has to be a logical answer!" she repeated between drinks.

Makoto adjusted his glasses as he said, "The pony has broken her!" he said with out even reacting to the strangeness but he look at shinji and added, "My niece would love to see a flying Unicorn doing air tricks."

Later on Gendo was throwing Ritsuko's report away with said only, "Can't figure out limits just very high!" away as Kozo laughed behind him and said, "What's wrong Gendo wasn't I the scrolls."

elsewhere shinji was at an computer using his magic to make make shift hands out of ten pencils so he could type and move the mouse he typed in a man and hit enter and there came up a picture of an older brown hair and eyed rei and Shinji held his head for a moment as a tear ran down he remembered now.

Lieutenant Aoba walked up and looked at the picture and blinked, "Who's the lady who looks like Rei there Shinji, my little pony bro!"

Shinji looked at him and used the make shift hands to point to his horn and wings "First horns and wings forward facing eyes!" he then point his mouth and point to small canine teeth, "and the Canines show I'm not a horse or a pony in body or mind! Second that's Yui Ikari my mom!" he said as a tear ran down.

Aoba blinked in shock and looked at him, "Dude why does your mom look like Rei if she looked normal and was older?" he said confused.

Shinji then trotted off dropping the pencils as he said, "That's what I'm going to go find out!"

An Hour Misato was walking into the bridge when Shinji had chased Gendo in where there was no place to run and Shinji yelled in the royal cantalot speaking voice" OK NO MORE ROOM TO RUN OLD MAN!"

Shinji growled as everyone was gather as he spoke " I REMEMBER IT NOW! WHEN I WAS FOUR MY MOTHER BEING ABSORBED BY UNIT 01 BEFORE MY YOUNG EYES! WHY WOULD YOU PUT YOUR SON IN THERE AFTER IT EAT YOUR WIFE?!"

Everyone was gasping as Gendo's eyes widen in panic as he fell over on to his but in shock pinn, as this was not in his scenario. He was pinned in to corner by his own son, as he gasped tears running down Shinji's eyes as he growled and a tearful Misato held Shinji and yelled out, "WELL ANSWER YOUR SON!?"

Gendo in shock for once in his moment he could not tell a lie and said the truth, "I thought you would replace here and it would spit Yui back out!"

Everyone's jaw's dropped Maya then yelled out, "YOU MONSTER! YOU MONSTER!"

Shinji was in tears and Misato went to hold him more thinking Shinji would brake down now but no he didn't to Misato's shock he looked at him and asked something else of Gendo, "then tell me why does Rei look like my mom!?"

Everyone one's eyes widen in second unknown to them listening in form one door way was Rei and Asuka.

Gendo was still in shock and gasping at his weak willed Son even after being mutated in to a horse had not broken down yet. He's ability to lie his greatest strength had not returned to him and he was forced once more to speak the truth. " the attempts to remove Yui half failed. Only a fragment of here was removed and it merged with the organic make up of the evangelion creating an informant. The organic make up of the Evangelion was created form cloned angel flesh creating a half angel human hybrid that was Yui's genetic daughter, I named her Rei!"

Everyone's jaws dropped as Shinji simple growled his hair hiding his eyes as he growled and to everyone's shock instead of braking down or crying he lift his head showing his eye glow remained and he said, "SO you finally got the daughter you always want even if she wasn't yours, you kept her!" he laughed in shock, "She wasn't human and yet you still loved what was basically your step daughter more then your own son! So that tells me you probably like me more now that I'm not human GENDO!"

to everyone's shock he turned and galloped out crying.

he went right based Rei and Asuka. The red head turned to Rei and her eye was widen, "you're an angel wonder girl?"

Rei shrugged and said, "It's news to me. But on bright side I have a big brother who's a unicorn and isn't that every girl's dream!" she said sickenly happy about it.

Asuka then crossed her arms, "I take it back that thing is the third child! And the Eva aren't the wonderous hope for mankind they are monster maker ovens!" She said in fear as she ran off.

Was Asuka running for Nerv? Rei who was revealed to be an angel? Or form the Eva so it didn't replace her with an angel or turn her into a freak? Or maybe Asuka was running form all of the above? But she was running like the devil right behind her.

Misato ran past Rei after Shinji, "SHINJI COME BACK!" She would caught up to the pony by the time she made it to Shinji's room on base the door was locked and Misato was banging on it for Shinji to open.

And the next morning Misato was past out in front of the door only to awaken by Ritsuko as she Showed up and knocked on the door saying "Shinji you've been order to take a synch test to see if you can still pilot the eva!"

Misato jumped up and grabbed her clearly now former friend by the collar and yelled, "YOU WANT TO THROW HIM BACK INTO HIS MOTHER'S COFFIN!"

Shinji then walked out his hair hiding his eyes as he sighed and said, "Misato it's not worth fighting maybe this time the thing will switch me and Yui's place so I can finally have peace!" he said almost void of all emotion making Misato cry.

In the Synch test inside the plug Shinji was forced to wear an altered version of his plug suit made for his new body but it held his wings down under it it felt horrible as he said, "thanks for the wing torture trap suit!"

Ritsuko growled,"Do you know how much work went in to thi!" before she could finish shinji cut her off saying, "NO WORK WENT IN TO IT! AS YOU ONLY HAVE YOUR JOB BECAUSE YOU ARE RUTTING GENDO!"

it took everyone a moment before they got it and turned green and Ritsuko's eyes widen as Shinji went on, "My nose is very strong I can smell him all over you and you all over him, now this does explain why the nag who gives us guns to fight an enemy we have to get close to. Some one who's qualitied would have use spears swords or axe close and midrange weapons to fight the angels as we have to do close range combat. Someone who deserves the job also would have realize giving a furred creature a plug suit is pointless I mean my fur covers me there is no interference to cancel! Plus you didn't remodel the seat for me so this hurts like Tartarus, and it's crushing my wings another painful thing. You don't' deserve this job you took it form someone who does by doing things to Gendo!" He sound emotionless as he said all that.

In a moment everyone other then Ritsuko was throwing up and between throw ups they all agreed with him, making Ritsuko run away crying.

while running Misato held out her leg making her former friend trip as she growled, "Never talk to me again Ritsuko!" she said with venom in her voice.

Inside the plug Shinji heard a voice asking what happened to him and he sighed and mentally said, "what happened to me is I found out I don't have parents!"

the voice then said, "but Shinji I'm your mother!?" she sound in pain but Shinji replied with a cold mental, "parents care about there children you got in this thing of your free will you agreed to leave me and give me up like gendo your no mother he's no father I'm all on my own!"

That is when Luna's sad voice said, "you are not alone Shinji I'm here for you and So is Misato and while you may not like how it is So is your sister!"

Shinji then teared up as he spotted a sad Rei alone in the door way looking at him.

Yui's voice then yelled, "Don't listen to her I'm your mother! She's the one who did this to you!?"

Shinji then mentally said, "No! all Luna has done is do what you where suppose to do, but choe to give up Yui!"

Yui's voice then fade into a cry.

As Maya looked at the screen and said, "Synch rating are there but dropping quickly, but they are workable." She said with a sigh.

Later on that night Rei was looking at Gendo's old glasses her former most priced position.

Rei's point of view.

I looked at them they don't give me the same feelings anymore. He did not tell me I had a mother, or I was genetically Pilot Ikari no Shinji's half-sister. I have family, he let me believe I was alone.

I felt a tear come down my face as I dropped them into the trash, funny I think Gendo belongs there with them. I sat down crying as I replayed all the moments be and Shinji had he went out of his way to protect me, like any big brother should protect their younger sibling.

was he doing it because of a bond he sensed, because of how I had his mothers face? Or because he was just nice? Now look at him a soul dropped in a body not his own.. just like me!"

I looked at my hands copies of my old ones my brother is like me but worst off his new body isn't not a copy of his hold one, or even made form the same material.

I feel back crying my eyes out I was about to black out and I finally said it, "big brother you where always there for me so I'll be there for you now!"

To be continued.


	3. What is family part one!

Misato was at a bar having a drink when Kaji hugged her form behind and happily said, "I heard the good news Shinji's back!"

In a moment Misato elbow him into the gut and said, "No in the mood!"

Kaji was stunned as he blinked in shock, "but the kid's back sage and sound!"

Misato then turned around and in rage yelled, "NO IN THE GOT DAM MOOD NOW BUZZ OFF!" She then walked off form a very confused Kaji, where She Saw Maya drinking and crying.

Misato petted her back, "come on Maya what's wrong?"

Maya was crying and said, "My idle was a big fat lie who only got where she is today by sleeping with the boss! There is no hope for Shinji!" She was crying and Misato sighed and hugged her.

Misato was tearing up as she said, "Come on there Is always hope so long as you keep living! So what if Shinji's not human anymore.. he at least has something in common with his little sister." She sound sad like it was bittersweet, at the statement.

Maya sighed and said, "So what brother and sister with only themselves, well now Rei looks human she may be able to find love but if anyone falls for shinji it's be.."

Misato coughed and said, "A relationship between a human and noun human intelligent is Xenophilia, Maya." She said nervous about saying it before adding, "I only know that because I read a lot of science fiction romance novels, but back to the subject at him, look at Shinji he's had a lot more courage then before I know he can face this and come out on top!" She said almost like she was telling her own self a lie.

Elsewhere

Shinji was in his room crying as he laid on his cloud he was talking to Luna he could speak to her while he was awake now he couldn't see her but it was proof his time as her anchor was starting to run out, "So what about Toji and his sister?" He asked sadly

Luna's voice then called, "While mortal memories can be changed I know the filly is unable to walk and your friend is short a few limps those are the details unchanged and by way of nerv flipping that dummy plug it was by your former hands. That can not be aloud to go unfixed?"

Shinji blinked in confusion as he asked, "Wait you can fix them?"

Luna giggles happily as she said, "yes but as I can't interact with anypony but you I'll have to teach you how to fix them first the teleportation spell, to get out of her an illusion spell so the camera won't know your gone, then the healing spell to heal them! Fall a sleep, I'll make time move far faster in there so I can teach you them in only a few hours in real time." She said happily.

Shinji nodded but added, "but I'm not tired?"

Luna giggled and happily said," I can interact with you so one sleeping spell coming up!" in a moment Shinji passed out.

A few hours later he woke up trotted to the bath room where he hide behind the door and made his horn glow making a copy of him appear he then cracked the door and hide behind it as he watched the double trot to the bed cloud and lay on it and he smiled.

he then vanished and appeared in a hospital room looking at a sleeping Hikari and he trotted over to he making his horn glow as she glow white in her sleep, in a moment one of her legs kicked under the sheets as Shinji smiled and happily whispered, "there we go little one your legs are healed."

He then smiled and trotted off quietly to the room next door and spotted Toji his left arm and leg missing being clear under the covers and Shinji's eyes teared up as he saw him and whispered "I'm sorry."

The alicorn trotted over his horn glowing bright as Toji glow and in a moment Toji start to move around in his sleep before touching his left hand to his face making him wake up and gasp at his missing arm then he saw Shinji and his eyes widen, "Ok dreaming apart my lose limps being back is one thing but a unicorn!"

Shinji spread his wings," I'm an alicorn man!" he then covered his mouth with a hoof, as Toji's eyes widen in shock as he said, "Ok shinji corn!"

Shinji then blinked and said, "you know what you'll know this was real I the morning so just know out of all the Eva pilots you are the luckiest one! Also I did this healing magic thing to your sister so she can walk again your welcome!" he then vanished and Toji passed out.

the next morning Shinji woke up to see a happy Misato hugging him and said, "shinji the Hospital cameras saw you, you selfless wonderfully little pony!" she said happily as she hugged the alicorn.

Shinji struggled as he said, "Misato can't your crushing my wings!" Misato then let go before petting his Mane making Shinji blush.

Misato smiled as she kissed his head, "you did a very good thing Shinji."

Shinji looked away red he could hear Luna giggling happily at the sight she was watching.

Elsewhere

Asuka was running form Nerv personal as she screamed, "I'M NOT GETTING IN THAT THING!" sound angry.

Gendo got up as she looked at with an icy glare, "You will get in the Eva for a synch test!" he sound demanding.

Asuka growled and said, "Why so I can end up going crazy like my mother! I looked it up she test pilot that thing! The only difference between my mom and your wife is she was strong and smart enough to get the fuck out before it was too late, even if it did make her go crazy! And I figured out why she killed herself and the doll she thought was me, She know you were going to throw me into that thing for it to eat me! OR SPIT ME OUT AS A FREAK!"

Gendo growled this wasn't in his scenario not be a long shot as he said, "fine then you are fired guards take her off the base and give her, her last pay check!"

Guards grabbed Asuka and took her off the base as Gendo growled at it.

Later on Gendo was talking to Seele all fourteen of them.

Seele 01 spoke, "What a mess you've made Gendo!"

Seele 02 added, "It's not his doing it's the freak his son became!"

Seele 03 added, "it may not be a freak if mine and four six and dives the studies are to believe."

Zero four added, "As we know like all Lilin the boy had the fruit of the tree of knowledge and his transformation happened when his Eva gained an s2 engine and he was exposed to the fruit of the tree of might!"

Seven screamed, "do you know what blasphemy you have just said!"

Five added, "Form a feather we tried cloning but while it failed we studied it and found his cell have no sigh or wear and tear, like biological immortal creatures like lobsters jellyfish and the angels!"

Six then added and said, "Farther mom he has displayed might and powers like sons of Adam!"

Eight then spoke up and added something, "they make a point our plans have been to unite humanity with both moons to make a being like the original life forms. Form what we can tell the child has the angels might and immortality and human mind and emotions. The four abilities the originals had united in one body. I hate to agree with them but there theory is probably currect!"

nine then sighed and added, "If that is the case then all our work will be to create another unicorn, just a play mate for the one, we already have, and worst part is our second one as a merger will fall apart if even one rejects it. I hate to point out our failure rate, but it seems high when you factor in the number of people on the planet and the hope the evangelion have been bring them!"

Ten then added to the conversation, "I hate to agree with this but some fair points have been mate in our plans flaws bright to life by the mutation of Gendo's son! An event not in the dead sea scrolls."

Eleven then added, "It is possible the dead sea scrolls are mistranslated or damaged over time so a true translation impossible!"

twelve then spoke up, "there is another angel attack coming in a few days it will be the test!"

thirteen then added, "Why yes sounds good to me we will see how this battle turns out and depending on how different it is form what the scrolls say we will decide if it's time to abandon them!"

fourteen then stated " I never thought we would speak of this day! But if we most abandoned instrumentality what will we do to elevate humanity?"

Gendo then nodded and added, "Simple find out how to recreate the event that elevated my son!"

elsewhere on the base

Shinji was walking when Rei jumped out and started brushing his mane making him look at her in shock, "Rei dear sister what are you doing?"

Rei kept brushing his mane and said, "your mane is a mess it simple most be brushed!"

Misato blinked before saying, "Cute, weird as hell but cute noun the less!"

elsewhere in another branch of Nerv a girl named Mana was being briefed by her chief.

the chief of her branch said, "you know the plan we well be transporting you and T-riden-t to Nerv japan in a month get close to pilot Ikari as there commander's son he will know more then anyone else"

Mana nodded and said, "yeah use the cute girlfriend act to get him to talk got it!" she said happily."

a few days later Shinji was in the plug for Eva-01 watching Rei's unit-00 struggle under the fifth tenth angel's beam the unit was holding the lance of longinus!

Shinji was screaming for them to deploy him but Gendo kept saying know as tears dripped down his face.

Misato growled at Gendo for this not leading him save the one family member that cared about him. She growled at just how heartless a monster Gendo was and muttered to herself, "and people say shinji's a freak, and Rei a monster at least they have humanity unlike there daddy!"

In the Eva Shinji growled struggling with the controls to try and force the thing to launch it was at that moment He heard Luna speak up, "While the monster will not let you battle young prince there is away to help your sister but it comes at a coast!"

Shinji heard Yui mention something about not making a deal with a devil but he said in a mutter so only the voice heard him, "I'm not making a deal with you or Gendo I'm accepting help form someone who cares about me!"

Luna teared up as her ghostly image appeared to Shinji and touched his heart, "as my anchor you only have a fragment of my strength! Giving you this form, it's not yours but with this S2 engine we have we can force the bond to speed up braking but it'll come with a heavy coast!"

Shinji teared up and asked, "What's the coast?"

Luna then sadly added," this speed up will force your body to lock as an alicorn there will be no returning to human, and the S2 engine will charge you giving you the power of a true alicorn on top of the fragment of power you have now, this will cause the fragment to brake soon after but not before a small window were you will have more power then a normal Alicorn. Power plus that lance that they said can brake the angels shield you should be able to win, at the price of your humanity."

Shinji lowered his head so his mane covered his eyes as he muttered out, "what has being human ever got me?"

Yui screamed as she yelled to him "DON'T I WON'T LOSE MY SON!"

Shinji growled and said, " you lost me the day you got in here and agreed to this! Luna I accept the deal I Want to be a true alicorn!"

Luna's eyes widen before nodding as she said," then so it shall be! I shall use my connection to you to piggy back on your connection to the machine to trigger the change."

to be continued. 


	4. What is family part Two!

On the bridge Maya was looking at some readings and said, "Guys Unit-01's S2 engine is turning on!"

Gendo then hit a button, "Stand down third child!" he commanded coldly

Makoto brought up an image on screen of the plug to show Show Shinji's eyes glowing white his fur turning bitch blade as as the feathers explode off his wings making them appear bat like, as his mane and tail became purple ethereal energy that mimicked a night sky in appears, "Don't think he can hear you sir. Also pretty sure we aren't dealing with the average pegacorn anymore!"

That is When Shinji's voice coldly said, "I am an Alicorn Not a pegacorn biped!" his voice had Venom in it that made everyone jump!

In the hanger the Plug eject allowing Shinji to fly out of it as he looked around his eyes glowing white as second two agents ran in holding guns at him as they said, "Stop or we are ordered to fire!"

Shinji laughed as they fired only for him to summon a purple wall of energy blocking the bullets as he mockingly laughed out, "That total stranger on the bridge thinks he can boss me around, how delightfully miss informed! Now I'm off to save my sister stay out of my way or die with the angel!" he barked out coldly making everyone one on the base heard him.

Misato dropped her beer as her eyes widen in horror as she watched Shinji flow at high speeds through the roof as she stared, "..What have you become Shinji What have you become!"

Maya then shivered and looked to Gendo and said, "His father's child the worst fate he could ever befall." She sound sad as she said that.

Ritsuko was looking at the screen, "his running through the thick heavy metals like there cardboard anything that size going that fast should be a pile of slime upon impact!" she blurted out in shock.

Misato crossed her arms and hatefully said, "What do you know? You aren't even qualified for your dam job!"

Once Shinji had Smashed his way out of the base he spread his Wings in the air watching the angel's ray of light shine of Eva unit-00 and his horn glow as the dropped spear of Longinus glow purple and flowed to his side and he flow up higher and faster.

The angel's light shined down upon Shinji but he continued to raise up.

On the bridge Maya was looking at the readings, "guys it looks like Shinji is counter attacking the Angel!" She sound like she couldn't believe what was going on.

Within Shinji's Mind Shinji saw what looked like a younger him back away in shock as the angel wearing his old face said, "you are not a lilin!"

Shinji laughed mockingly and said, "Why no I am not one of them, not anymore, and I'm fine with that! I am an Alicorn and you are the fool who dares stand in me and my mother's light!"

That is when the ghostly image of Luna who was watching right beside Him's eyes widen at that line as she looked to the Angels real body standing before the earth's moon!

Luna then looked to see a shine form Shinji's Blank and when it died down Shinji now had a cutie mark an octagonal shield with the crescent moon upon it with the spear of Longinus crossed over it.

As Shinji flow up a cone formed over him then in a moment he hit a sonic boom sending out a shock wave that could only be described as a cross between a rainbow and the cosmos themselves.

on the bridge Maya was watching the boom eyes widen, "so pretty yet scary!" was all anyone said as they watched eyes widen as Maya switch to a satellite feed that now Showed Shinji in Space standing as the spear he carried with his magic hit the Angel ramming it through killing it in a moment making it explode into slime in space.

At that point Shinji appearance slowly starting to morph back to it's normal Alicorn form, but he kept his new cutie mark. While Nerv Did hear him what he said he looked to the float spear and made his horn and the spear glow, as he said to himself, "THIS IS MINE NOW!"

in a moment the spear turned into Purple light and entered Shinji. That is when he turned around and teared up at the site of the earth as Luna happily said, "remember this young prince, For this is what you have saved. Not just your sister but this world!"

Shinji smiled as he flapped his wings and head back down.

Triggering on the bridge Maya to say, "third child attempting reentry! What did he do with the spear? What did he do with it?"

The image's all showed Shinji smiling all the way down as he heated up.

Ritsuko was banging her head against a wall, "He should have died after hitting the angel! He should be dead right now! It's not possible! It's not possible!" She repeated while crying and sliding down.

Misato then licked her finger and moved it down as she said, "Points for magic is real one hundred, points for magic isn't real a zero or a Ritsuko!" she said clearly showing her dislike of her former friend.

Gendo was eyes widen everything was different Shinji was suppose to be a wreck form seeing Asuka injured, the spear was supposed to be on the moon not become part of the boy, Rei was meant die and be cloned again soon not protect.

He adjusted his glasses it was clearly time to abounded the dead sea scrolls, The s2 engine working clearly proved three six and four of Seeles theories right his son was now what they want to created.

As Shinji fell through the clouds he hit them making them get colder as he said, "Come on cool me off! Cool me off. You stupid things!"

He then saw the ocean and slammed into the water of it But before he could fly out the hand of Unit-00 had picked him up as the water flash to steam around him.

in the plug Rei felt a small burn on her hand but didn't care as she looked to Shinji with a smile, "Still saving me big brother!" She sound happy.

Shinji fell over and said, "I know you have to take me in for braking orders sis, I'm just Glad your safe!" he said sounding happy himself as he added, "Also get a jacket the snow is about to start!"

On the bridge everyone was watching this through Eva-00's eyes but blinked in confusion as Shinji passed out and snow start to fall making everyone's eyes widen.

Gendo gasped farther in shock, This was impossible the world was to hot for snow or any season other then summer to happen but how? "How?" he asked not even realizing he was talking out loud.

Misato smiled and teared up and said, "Shinji's how, He went through clouds we all know they are like Clay to him, What's to stop him form making them do what he wants? " She said proudly.

Ritsuko then smashed her head against the wall saying," I wish that didn't make sense," repeatedly. The pony had won!

Meanwhile in the Dream Realm.

Shinji moved around it was different it looked like Tokyo three but the Nerv base was replaced with a castle it was then he saw Luna and trotted over to her and happily said, "Did I do good?"

Luna hugged him with her Wings and Nuzzled him as she teared up, "amazingly, also Shinji while you where fighting you said I was your mother." Shinji's eyes widen but Luna nuzzled him and kissed his head.

the princess then spoke, "the life you now have is thanks to me, it's is I who has been teaching you and watching over you, you are even made in my image, and All I care about is making sure you turn out a hero and are happy in life, I can think of no reason you are not my son!"

Shinji then cried in to the nuzzle and returned it as his wings hugged Princess Luna his mother.

Luna smiled before whispering to him, "But there are things you most now know I've been able to dream walk and view the dreams and memories of others for a few days now and I've learned some horrible truths."

Meanwhile in the waking world.

Nerv was busy blocking videos the satellite had recorded, While Aoba was working on it while talking to a random Co-worker, "do they really believe this whole we used a secret weapon thing and it made the cosmic rainboom story?"

the coworker stopped for a moment before saying, "oh rainbow sonic boom rainboom, like it! But hay they believe we healed the two kids so I'm sure people will believe this, I mean it's not like they know we have a magical pegacorn."

Aoba rolled his eyes and said, "Dude he made it pretty clear he wants to be called an alicorn and while he probably said the die with the angel thing in the heat of the moment after seeing what I saw him do! I'm not going to test my luck by calling him anything but an alicorn! I mean I owe my sister so mean I'm sorries for telling her unicorns where lame as a kid now! Well he has wings but let's not nitpick, he badass!"

Elsewhere Shinji was on an infirmary bed, with Misato watching over him she moved her hand over the mark on Shinji's flank he was on his side so it was easy, "how is the fur changing colors to keep the image right?" She then notice Shinji was visible bigger now, "He's becoming almost human in high now, Oh Shinji what has that thing done to you!"

Misato then teared up and before long passed out crying in her chair.

that is when she found herself crying in the Ruins of Tokyo three when she felt something touch her back and in a familiar voice say, "You know I won't let this happen Misato!"

that is when She turned to See Shinji and she hugged him before noticing he was an Alicorn as Shinji flicked his Wing changing the setting of the dream into a lovely Garden were he said," It's a dream Misato it doesn't have to be a bad one!"

Misato then blinked before making a Beer appear in her hand then she looked at shinji, and struggled for a moment before saying, "then why can't a make you human!?"

Shinji then smiled and happily said, "Dream walking the power to enter others dreams, That's what I'm doing, So while this is a dream I am very much real Misato!"

Misato dropped the beer and happily hugged the pony and span around happily, "SHINJI! I DON'T EVEN CARE HOW YOU DO THIS! I'M JUST HAPPY YOUR OK!"

Shinji then moved his head around and said, "Yeah and Misato sense this start I've been leaving something out, Misato I would like you to meet someone!"

That is when Luna trotted in and Misato blinked at the clearly older Female member of the same species Shinji had become and Luna bowed and said, "I Am Princess Luna of Equestria but Shinji has taken to calling me mom!"

Misato dropped Shinji and her eyes widen as one twitched, "Ok Shinji explain things now please." She said clearly in shock as she made another beer appear in her hand.

Elsewhere

Gendo was meeting with the Seeles.

Seele 01 then said, "and the reports show the child is growing clearly the second exposer to the S2 engine is completing his transformation. I hate to say it but the dead sea scrolls are now useless. He absorbed the spear it's power is his! The angels are now useless and Rei's emotions have awaken so she is now useless to the plan, and not even another clone can fix it as the soul is the same!"

Seele 02 sighed as he said, "So now we most focus on reverse engineering the event to uplift people like the boy was uplifted."  
Three then comment, "Cloning is still failing, but only because the cells rephrase to make a copy of their own and self-terminate early on, So we have gotten a stable DNA Sample we are going to move on to Genetic splicing next to see what injecting the boys cells into animals will do, before moving on to human testing."

Four then comment on the days event, "Even if our theory is proven I think it strange the original life forms where quadrupedal but created bipedal life forms." he said curiously.

Five then spoke up and said, "perhaps the moons where made as a form of changing there own evolution as they spotted flaws in themselves. Then once the flaws where corrected they sent out genetic speeding machines with half of there perfect genetic code in the moons. For all we know the boy is in a primitive state of the original life forms evolutionary development."

Six then spoke up intrigued by what five said, "That would hint winged Centaurs would be their final stage they gave themselves."

Seven then spoke up annoyed by them as he said, "the angels forms are made by there A.T fields shaped by there souls. The boy is one of the original race now, so the idea his form is made half through his A.T field half through his genetic makes sense, if we do, do this others will probably be different in shape and form based on there own souls."

eight then spoke up again, "when we make it to human testing that will be confirmed or proven wrong."

Nine then laughed as he said, "Strange how fast things have change, we'll have to make sure the final angel is close to the original race like the boy, so please after human testing move on to angel testing on the final angel."

Ten then state, "Also the mass production are moving along nicely."

eleven then said, "We are talking about more important things then toys Ten!"

twelve then cleared his through, "If I may the Evangelion units technically are humans, I kind of want to see what the boys cells would do to them!"

Thirteen then commend, "I had prototype mass production one inject with the DNA to see what would happen, Not only did it go form failure to function but strangely it became wolf like unknown if the wolf like treats are do to it's massive teeth and built in blade system being absorbed by the DNA and reshaping it form prey like creature to predatory Animal or not."

fourteen then said, "So that's where the wolfpac came it doesn't matter, repeatable results is what science is, and I did the same thing to the same model failure and the thing explode into orange slime. We have no proven answers yet, so let's be grateful for the information we now have and begin work on getting repeatable proof of what's what!"

Gendo then nodded a yes and got up to leave.

to be continued. 


	5. dream walking part one!

It was late in the Nerv base.

Misato was sleeping in a chair next to Shinji, While elsewhere other thing where happening a team was working around the clock to keep the video and images taken by satellite of Shinji form leaking online.

There was so many hack attempts they where starting to Think the M.A.G.I. had turned on them.

While Maya had another task to do one that seemed more important explain to Gendo what had happened in the find and with the strange cosmic rainboom.

Maya cleared her throat as she point to a chart showing readings, "A you see while the cosmic Rainboom as it's been dubbed did leave out an energy trail and is still traveling around the world the energy doesn't match anything known, with is bad, But all test shows it is not harmful so that's good." She sound nervous.

Gendo just interlocked his fingers and said, "And as for the Snow fall currently happening outside?" he asked.

Maya nodded and said, "Shinji Clearly made that happen in an attempt to cool himself off in reentry. As for how we guess it has something to do with the manipulation of Clouds he has done in the past.

She then cleared her throat and said, "Back to the cosmic Rainboom it is about to hit America and we are getting more data every time it makes land fall to be picked up by sensors. But so far we've had visible effects on it, global average sea levels are down one inch, with is pretty big for a global average, and flowering plants are Blooming in high numbers already. It's energy wave seems to be well let's think of the universe as a computer if you will?"

Gendo nodded a long and said, "Ok continue, lets say the universe is a computer what does that have to do with the energy fields effects on the planet?" he asked without emotion.

Maya smirked and crossed her arms, "While Simple Let's say earth is a damaged system the Energy is acting like a repair program fixing the damage to get it working again. In theory if he does it enough all damage form second impact could be undone within about ten years."

Gendo's eyes widen in shock as Maya smirked at her handy work and comment on, "Now as for our Alicorn as he made it clear he is to be called. Now his size was about that of his human form's high, now it's growing he is almost as tall as an adult Male now, We have guessed this is thanks to the second exposer to the Stwo engine in the Eva sir. Clearly his already unmeasurable abilities will be upgrade by this."

Maya then saw Gendo raise and eye brow as she said, "yes while Ritsuko our recently quick never should have been head scientist was unable to measure them, it wasn't not to do with her underqualification. As we did a bodily scan and brain activity scan, while still working logically and by our knowledge of how a body should work, it's workings are still against what we know or alien in nature. I believe Shinji May not even work under the same laws of physic as us making anything a possibility"

Gendo nodded and said, "Well you have more of a report then Ritsuko did and clearly are doing a better job the idea that it was thanks to a weapon we are not ready to show the world most be upheld join the support team on protecting the images, or better yet delete the records."

Maya then nodded and said, "But we have one more thing to report the scans showed the horn holds a crystal within it, possible the part that channels what every energy allows him to move object with his mind, it seems to run through out it, I would like to get a scan of it while he is using his powers when he awakens."

Gendo then nodded and said, "approved!"

Maya then turned to leave as she looked back and said, "And grounding your daughter by not allowing her to visit her brother in the hospital is a horrible, so what if she failed to finish off the angel at least he didn't run away like Asuka!"

Gendo nodded as he said, "Noted."

Elsewhere in the land of dreams.

Shinji was walking around in the night time Tokyo three with Misato as he said, "Sense mom left to go handle something let me show you around this is the dream realm" He then point to an apartment building and point to a door with a light on and said, "The lights means someone is sleeping there allowing me or Mom to enter! You are only dream walking because I'm letting you piggy back on the magic!"

Misato blinked and said, "You know That's Hikari's house Asuka's been staying there maybe if we could get a look in her head it'll help us get her back!" She said looking at shinji who nodded and opened the door.

they found themselves in a castle with Asuka in an outfit looking like an Egyptian Queen's laughing as A human Shinji washed her feet and Toji and Kensuke fanned her with large fans.

That is when Rei walked up in a blue bikini and kissed Asuka happily.

Misato's eyes widen as did Shinji's. Both Frozen for a few moments before Shinji jumped up in front of Asuka and yelled in toe royal Cantalot voice, "YOU WILL NOT KISS MY SISTER EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS NAG! WHO EVER DATES HER HAS TO BE A GOOD PERSON! AND YOU ARE NOT MAYBE HIKARI OR TOJI! BUT NOT YOU RED DEVIL!"

In a moment the dream vanished and they where at the front door and Shinji looked to Misato, "and she woke!" He sound Annoyed.

Misato rubbed her chin and said, "Explains why she is so Cold to Rei, she doesn't want to admit She's in love so she's lying to herself so horrible! Even if it doesn't work out for her she should lie to herself like this Shinji!"

Shinji nodded along and said, "yes now let's get you back to your dream Misato

Elsewhere in the waking world. Asuka woke up panting in a cold sweat panting and holding her heart and said, "What was that!?"

unknown to her up and other space Luna was flying around shield by an invisibility spell as she put magical clear spheres around satellite weapons, "orbital weapon system to protect form future angel attacks, Those weapons are pointed straight down! I don't even need to dream walk to know what you are planning if your foolish plans fail you will fire upon the planet!"

Luna growled she had a physical body now, yet she was up here instead of hugging her Foal in his time of need. She growled at her Luck not that she could do it for long or at all thanks to no way to explain it to the humans with out throwing there planet in to chaos not even Discord would Enjoy.

Luna sighed in space as she looked to her front left hoof it was becoming transparent, "My window of time I can interact with this world is already failing at least I handle Seeles plan." She then vanished back in to the dream realm.

She hovered in the air looking to two lights in Nerv knowing who they belonged two, "you two throw him away for this Foalish Plan! He is no longer yours, in fact he was never yours! He is my son and my son alone!" She said proudly and protectively.

It was then Luna had an idea, an Idea that would solve her few hours time limit of being physical in this world, solve the problem of her not being able to hug her son with out causing chaos not even discord at his worst would. Plus it would make Gendo suffer all the more, the only negative would be leaving Shinji Alone for a day in the land for a day, "Well he'll be a sleep while his body finishes changing for a week, I'll take it over with him!"

Luna then landed down below to see Shinji Trotting away form the Nerv base smiling Luna giggled and said, "had fun with your Fillyfriend?"

Shinji's eyes widen as he gasped in shock, "Mother!?"

Luna giggled and teasingly said, "Right sorry Marefriend!"

Shinji's blush was strong enough to make his purple fur look almost as red as Big Mac's coat." It's not like that I swear!"

Luna giggled and kissed his head and said, "Mommy knows! She's just teasing besides if for a daughter in law I most chose between Misato and any other Mare I've seen I would be her, she believes in the truth of magic, cares about you, and doesn't channel love into rage!"

Shinji thought it over thinking about Maya Asuka, and Ritsuko as His mother said that, "Oh kay mom!" he sound uncomfortable and he was acting shy rubbing his left forehoof with his right on.

Luna sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Oh Shinji my darling Son, who's much better then my sister's ball of fire, if only you know how much of an eligible bacterial you would be back home in Equestria you would put big Macintosh to shame."

Shinji just got cartoonishly red as Luna sighed with her head for him to follow, "Shinji my darling Son we have much to talk about starting with what I handle with my few hours in your realm to away to fix it now instead of years and allow me to be with you in public."

Shinji followed happily into the castle She set up in the realm of dreams where sat down around a table and spoke about it.

When all was said in done Shinji's smile said it all He approved the plan with a big happy smile.

Luna smiled back, "Good now then I can make time move by much faster in this realm so while you will be done for seven more days it'll be months allowing me to teach you better control and a few spells" she then got up and walked over to her son and nuzzled him as she said, "then when in the outside world it is day six I'll carry out my plan so I can be there when you awaken."

Shinji smiled and nuzzled back, happily.

elsewhere in the waking realm.

Misato walked past the Eva cage and flipped off unit-01 now that she know everything She muttered to herself, "one hundred tone bitch!"

She then walked out the base muttering to herself, "she such a bitch claiming she loves Shinji yet she plans to make it so no more parents or kids ever! If your plan is your son's death how can you say you love him, well he's not your son anymore he has a mother that truly loves him. Funny how a noun human seems to care about an adopted child more then a human can care for a blood relationship."

She walked past a bar where Kaji came out and in a moment she held her leg out stopping him form getting closer as she said, "Go away not in the mood! A drink is the last thing I need!"

She then put her leg down and walked past him only for him to grab her and in a moment she pulled out a gun and point it at him, "LET GO CREEP!"

Kaji let go in confusion as he held out his hands, and said, "Come on babe tell me what's going on? I need to know!?"

Misato growled and as she put the gun back into her jacket's inner pocket and said, "That's your dam problem you got to know! Ever hear of ignorance being bliss? I wish I could go back to being Ignorant! Just for five seconds!" she yelled as she turned to leave.

Elsewhere in a secret base some kind of hawk was on a table strapped down.

It was slowly growing larger and gaining forelimbs then in a quick burst it's form speed up it's change in moments it became what looked like a griffon braking free flying around clawing at the walls and one way mirrors looking in on it.

It was shaking scared struggling to handle physical and mental changes looking for away out in a Blind rage.

on the other side a man in black body armor and a black mask with the Seele simple watched on rubbing it's Chin, "No horn so it most logically only hold the powers that come form the wings, the look of panic upon it's face clearly shows a growth in intelligent emotional speaking.

on that note the Griffon saw the door and quickly used it's front set of talons to pick the lock and open it and flow out making the man grab a gun as he said, "and in problem solving!"

In a moment the Griffon was in the same room as the man who caused it's change and it's pain and charged in like a feral human on the attack but the Seele pulled the trigger shooting it in the head making it fall down dead, as he said, "Success! Computer note when inject with the Genetic code of the Third child birds morph into griffons. Gather me a canine equine, feline, and reptilian animal for father testing."

At that point the Griffon start to get up showing it wasn't dead and the Seele fired again before running to a panic room, "Creature is more durable then thought it clearly picked up more then just the wings and logically cloud and weather manipulation!"

To be continued.


	6. Dream walking part two

In the realm of dreams Shinji was panting as his horn glow and he fired off a burst of magical energy only for an object to fly in the way blocking his strike then Luna was before him with a hoof to his nose and Shinji sighed, "and I lost again!"

Luna giggles before kissing your son's forehead and saying, "You've gotten better and I would hold back but I don't think Seele would hold back, so it would be a disservice to do so!"

Shinji panted as he said, "Well Rei should be asleep by now I'm going to go pay her a visit!" he then flow off form the castle version of the Nerv base happily.

Luna smiled happily as she watched and smirked to herself, "You can get your day, your sun and the love of most of our ponies dear sister, I have something you never will the love of a foal of my own." She sound so happy.

Elsewhere Shinji land in front of the dream realm version of Rei's apartment building and noticed the light on, " Light on she's a sleep!" he then trotted up the stairs and opened the door with his horn.

He then walked in to see in her Dream Rei was a little Alicorn filly with white fur and blue mane and tail happily running on a Rainbow.

Shinji couldn't help but giggle a little at the cuteness, he had to cover his mouth with his left front hoof to cover his mouth to hold back a laugh. He then took a moment to take a deep breath before he flow up to the rainbow.

As Shinji landed Rei smiled and tackled him as she happily said, "Big brother!" Shinji was quickly knocked over on to his back, as Rei hugged and nuzzled him and Shinji Petted her little head, "wow Rei calm down I know I didn't come see you the first night but I'm here now!"

Rei looked confused and Shinji giggled and said, "Rei I'm really here, I can dream walk now!" He then stood up and changed to setting form on a cloud to What looked like a city on the clouds made of clouds.

Rei's eyes sparkled as she hugged his left leg and he petted her mane with his free hoof and smiled, "So cute!"

Shinji smiled as his little sister happily nuzzled and said, "Big brother! I've missed you so much and dad wont' let me visit you!"

Shinji's smile turned upside down as he growled and said, "Well he can't stop me form visiting you! now come on let's go have some Fun, After wards I have to go have a talk with dad!" he said spitting Venom at the word dad.

Rei smiled brightly as she flapped her wings and flow up and away yelling, "Can't catch me!" like a happily kid, and shinji flow off after her with a smile on his face.

When Rei woke, She had a Large smile on her face, as she stretched her arms as she got up and said, "it was so great to see you again brother even if it was in my dream of being an alicorn " She then went to get ready for school.

Once at school Rei was looking out the Window next to her desk, at the clouds for a moment she though she saw an Alicorn like Shinji before shaking her head and seeing it was gone. She sighed sadly clearly sadden by Shinji not being there.

Kensuke then walked over to her, "What's wrong Rei Miss Shinji?" he asked.

Rei looked to him and said, "yes I miss my half-brother!"

Kensuke's eyes widen as did a lot of students who where slowly processing how they miss understood that relationship, While Asuka laughed holding her sides, "Oh I needed this! Mass, I feel like an idiot face after all that's happened!" She sounded so happy as she whipped tears form her eyes.

After there first class of the day Rei walked up to Toji and said, "Toji I need to speak with you in private on the roof!" Toji looked at her eyes widen as he was pulled along by the blue haired girl.

All the while Hikari growled in jealousy as she spotted Rei pulling Toji along, so she followed them as she muttered about "man stealing Spawn of an Ikari!" in angry to herself.

She watched form the door over hearing Rei and Toji's conversation.

Rei start by clearing her throat, "you and I both know the story of your returned limps and your sisters restored ability to walk being the work of Nerv is a bull cover story, just like the cosmic rainboom's creation cover story, we both know they where by the same man, or should I say stallion now!"

Toji breath a sigh of relief as he said, "thank goodness you want to talk about your brother! For a second I thought you want to ask me out!"

Rei then crossed her arms and said, "Let's not rule that out my big brother does speak the world of you!" Toji's eyes widen as his face turned red as an unheard hiss escaped Hikari's lips.

Rei then sighed as she looked up at the sky, "he is currently in a coma while the change to his form farther or finalizes or that's what Nerv things!" she spotted he looked confused and asked him, "Any dreams where he appeared lately?"

Toji blinked as he rubbed his chin and said, "Two nights ago, I woke up form my twin Hikari Dream form spotting him laughing? Why?"

Rei smirked and said, "Short answer that was him, using the finalizations new ability of dream walking till it's done and he can wake up!" she said flatly as Toji jumped a little.

Toji held his head with his left hand as he blurted out in shock, "He was in my head!? Did he at least wipe his hooves?"

Rei then rolled her eyes and continued speaking, "He's been a sleep for three days he said four more and he can awaken, and Nerv is talking about making what happened public knowledge they are on the fence about it! So be ready, I would have talked to Asuka, but I found out she's a tsundare who channels the romantic feelings she has for me into hate to lie to herself. Don't want her to get the wrong idea. I'm not one to mess with people's emotions!"

Toji raised and eye brow and blinked before saying, "Tell me more about the fact Asuka likes girls please?"

Rei then slapped him and said, "What she likes is what she likes pervert!" Toji rubbed the slap mark on his check and looked at her strangely.

Hikari was looking confused as she muttered to herself, "Change, Hooves? Dream walking? What happened to Shinji?" she then ran off when she saw Rei coming to the door.

Hikari then ran to go talk to Asuka and when she saw her she grabbed her arm, "Asuka I over heard Rei and Toji talking about things!"

Asuka turned around in shock and looking confused, "Rei talking to a boy? Sense when?" She asked in confused sounding almost sad.

Hikari rolled her eyes and said, "they mentioned Shinji having changed and him having hooves care to explain miss former pilot who has to know what that means?" she asked feeling like she was in crazy town and her tone proved it.

Asuka blinked and said, "would you believe the Eva spat him out as a unicorn?" Hikari then laughed thinking Asuka was joking around with her.

Hikari whipped her tears as she said, "that was funny but seriously what happened to Shinji?" she said trying to recover but then Asuka held out her phone and in five seconds Hikari's eyes widen as her jaw dropped as on it's screen was a picture of a purple winged unicorn.

Asuka then added while pointing to it, "I was not joking!" She then closed it and walked away leaving the frozen Hikari.

Later that night.

Gendo was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Within his dream Yui Ikari's face was on all the angels so far yelling at him calling him "MONSTER!" "DEMON" "WORST MITAKE I EVER MADE!" "EVIL!" and "HORRIBLE AT EVERYTHING!"

Watching on form a cracked door was Shinji he was smiling as he used his magic to hover a cup with a straw and drink form it as he happily said, "do I know how to make a nightmare or what?"

Meanwhile in the waking world.

Mana was talking in by her commander to sit at his desk as she faced him and she said, "What's up?"

Her commander put down a picture of Shinji in orbit using the lance to slay the last angel, "This leaked form Japan's Nerv base!"

Mana's eyes stared it while they bugged as her Commander said, "Gendo's son was turned into that equine creature by his Eva-unit. Some are calling him a unicorn others pegacorn, but he seems to want to be called Alicorn. I call him a freak he was the cause of that cosmic Rainboom that freak Snow storm that last for one day in japan, and the healing of the former pilot and his little sister. So plans have changed as you understand."

Mana picked up the picture and looked at it still stunned as the Commander said, "You will not use pity to true and Learn what he knows! With probably will be about how he turned into to what he is now!"

Mana was frozen staring at the picture of a unicorn with wings fighting an angel and knowing the angel lost the fight, she couldn't respond.

Elsewhere in the streets of Tokyo three Kaji was holding the same picture as he smirked, "So that's what was being hidden I'll make sure the world knows what you did to the kid!" He smirked proudly.

While inside Nerv everyone was freaking out about the leak.

Misato growled as she spotted the shadow of an alicorn and dart off to meet it in the hall way where Luna's voice whispered, "It was your Ex while I couldn't be solid he hacked in and released the image! I couldn't stop him! Misato, I wish I could help but I'm losing my time already!"

In a moment the voice and the shadow vanished as Misato nodded, she then pulled out her Gun and her phone and Called Kaji, "Kaji can you come meet me at my place?" She then nodded and turned to leave passing by Maya, " the leak was Kaji coming to go handle him now!"

Later on When Kaji walked into Misato's apartment he was knocked back by a bullet to the leg making him fall over in pain as Misato span her gun around, "You honestly thought I want you after you exposed Shinji like that!" her tone emotionless yet her eyes showing her cold fury.

Misato then walked over to the Downed man and picked him up he was stunned as he said, "What did you think this world do? Make me jump into your arms? News flash this you most find the truth thing is why we broke up in the first place!" Again, her cold fury only being told by her eyes.

Misato put the gun in his mouth, "People can't always handle the truth Kaji that's why lies where invented! People where barely able to handle the angels and Eva's what makes you think they'll understand an Alicorn or half of What Shinji's done!" her cold fury rant was cut short as sirens sound and she sighed, "And section two is here!"

she then sighed as section two took away Kaji she sat back down and looked to Pen-pen who was handing her a beer and she said, "No Thanks Pen-pen I have to say sober to not spill the beans about a lot of things right now!" She said rubbing her head.

Pen-pen gasped as he dropped the cane in horror the look of terror upon the aquatic bird's face was clear as it ran screaming to hide in his fridge.

Misato sighed as she went to close her door and lock it and walked to Shinji's old room and Asuka's old room, "Pen-pen may be here but he's not much to talk to!" She said sounding sad.

That is when she noticed Luna sitting on the floor behind her and She bowed, "Princess I didn't hear you come in?"

Luna rolled her eyes, "I wasn't solid when I came in to watch that idiot face his punishment. Now I am but only for a little while!" She said as she used her horn to float the beer can Pen-pen dropped to her and open it as she took a sip, "as much as I'll miss being able to spend time with my son in the dream realm with all that's happen I'm thinking of acting on day five instead of six."

Misato looked puzzled as she sat down in a chair and asked, "Princess say what?"

Luna looked embarrassed and she said, "Right I forgot to tell you my plan, you see now this having to hide form the world thing won't work for me as I won't be able to be with my son once he awakens. And unlike Yui I can't imagine a worst thing."

Misato nodded and said," that's because unlike Mr. And Mrs. Ikari you have a heart, and a soul!" Her tone filled with Venom on the Ikari's names.

Luna nodded and said, "yes and Yui still has a solid body even if she isn't using it, or can't anymore my plan was to use my own dream walking to enter the Eva and take it for myself after reshaping it so I can claim what happened to Shinji happened to me!"

Misato then thought it over and said, "That way you can just say your Yui and get away with walking around. Sounds like a good plan. So how's Shinji anyway?"

Luna took another sip form the can and said, "having the time of his life giving Gendo nightmares." She said happily.

Misato laughed and said," I'm watching a pony princess drink a beer while talking about her son giving Gendo nightmares never thought this would happen!" she then got up and walked to a tea pot and start to make herself some tea, "I need something to drink and I can't get drink and let this slip, also what's Seele up to?"

Luna sighed sadly, "As I don't know there realm identities I only know what Gendo knows form walking around in his sick little head, form what I heard they are trying to copy what happened to Shinji using Animals as test subject and one Eva."

Misato blinked as she looked at the princess taking another sip of the beer, "so that's what the wolfpac is!" She said as if she suddenly got why there was a four legged Eva.

Luna nodded happily as she said, "Yes who knows what horrors they have created!"

Elsewhere Kaji was strapped to table being moved through a strange lab in cages he saw Griffons, Minotaurs, an equestrian style Zebra Mare, young pre molt dragons, and one hippogriff that had zebra stripes, A diamond dog growling at him and what looked like an equestrian chimera. His eyes widen in horror.

that is when he came to the Seele masked man and said, "hello Kaiji the truth is We didn't do anything to the Ikari Child it was an honest mistake. Now we've been trying to recreate the event and while all the animals have been uplift to low human level intelligent and displaced part of the powers. The closet to recreating the third child we have come is combining the samples of Zebra and griffon's DNA, with the third child's, to make a hippogriff and even then he is missing one third of the abilities.

Kaji's eyes widen as he pulled out a needle filled with some green slime and said, "Now we believe this is thanks noun of them having brains to start so for revealing top secrets you are the first human test subject don't worry if you only display a third of the abilities like most if it's the third we haven't recreated yet it'll be a success as we'll be able to combine samples of you and the hippogriff's DNA to make the perfect copy."

In a moment Kaji screamed as he was inject and a horn burst through his head. The doctor smiled as he watched Kaji's fingers merge in to hooves " looks more painful for you may be it's age but don't worry the horn shows you are showing the last part we need if you die your DNA sample can still be spliced with a sample of the hippogriff's and used to make our perfect Alicorn"

To be continued.


	7. Shinji Awakens!

The next day the Seele scientist was looking at Kaji's now lifeless body the right hand was a hoof as was the left leg he had half a horse tail and a horse like head with half formed horn.

The scientist then pulled out a needle and took a blood sample and stated, "Note conversion of humans in to the original race seems fatal possible the human soul is resisting the change as our way starts with the body instead of the soul changing first! But subject still developed a horn and can be used with the hippogriff DNA to genetically engineer our perfect result."

the scientist then load it into a tank with another sample and went a computer as he arranged the code the samples made in there as he said, "Soon we will have recreated the miracle of the Eva! And we'll be one step closer to the end goal of uplifting humanity or replacing them with something better."

Elsewhere in the land of dreams in the castle version of Nerv Luna was sadly hugging and nuzzling Shinji.

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Mom it's just two days I'll be fine on my own till I wake up." He said reassuringly.

But Luna sighed and said, "It'll longer for you and I'm a mother it's my job to worry about my foal." She then kissed his head before turning and saying, "Well be good I'll be there when you awaken now."

Luna then flow off to what would be the Eva hanger and walked into the door for Unit-01 where she came to an island where Yui Ikari sat growling at Luna.

Yui got up and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY SON!" She yelled in rage only for magic to hold her jaw closed as Luna's eyes glow white.

Luna then yelled in rage using the royal Cantalot speaking voice, "YOU THROW HIM AWAY THE MOMENT YOU CHOSE TO BECOME THIS THINGS BATTERY!" She then trotted forward making the women back away as Luna continued to speak, "You gave him up! You gave motherhood up to enact something that would take parenthood away form all! You are no mother! You never will be a mother as you never cared for him once in your life!"

Yui's eyes widen as Luna continued the princess wings now spread giving her an air of malice as the ghostly image of nightmare moon appeared over her and she said, "you throw him away like trash just like your husband! You two throw your chance at the greatest joy in life parent hood away. That's why he's my son and mine alone! I loved him I taught him I cared for him, I was the shoulder he cried on, I was the one to encourage him! I was the one who shaped him into a hero instead of a scared child searching in a blind panic for one of his parents!"

Luna's magic grabbed Yui and pulled her close as the Alicorn said in a tone that could freeze blood, "So don't you care call yourself his mother as you've done nothing for him! He had him then throw him away! Now as his mother is true one! I need a physical body to be with him outside of the land of dreams but mine is taking to long to return, and you on the other hand have a physical form and aren't using it! So I'll be taking it! So I can be with my son!"

In a moment Luna used her magic to through Yui into what looked like a tree and drop, "besides you only planned to remain here is a ghost trapped forever to forced my son to pilot this monster to make sure he suffers!"

Yui got up and charged, "SHUT UP BITCH! HE'S MY SON!"

Luna side stepped her and used magic to throw her once more into the tree, "Then where were you when he had nightmares, when he was scared, when he was sad? Were where you in all those bad times answer in this monster wait I'm sorry you where being this purple monster."

Yui then charged again in rage, "GIVE MY SHINJI BACK!" she was then once more throw into a tree by alicorn magic and Luna growled.

Luna then said with all the hate she could, "you weren't there to teach him, to help him feel better, to help him heal! To see him smile laugh or be happy and you never will be because you gave up mother hood for this! You act like you regret it but the fact you won't allow him to have a parent proves otherwise. You want Shinji alone scared broken to the point he wants to brake the world and end it. What kind of mother wants there Son to be like that?"

Yui fell over crying laying down face first in sand crying and crying not saying another world she couldn't argue anymore.

Luna then trotted past the broken lady, "enjoy being trapped in the Eva, it's what you chose over motherhood after all!" she sound cold as she walked to what looked like a purple ball of energy and touched it. "So here it is the physical form she throw away with motherhood. Converted into Energy to help power the beast."

Luna then used her magic on the ball making it turn blue as the ghostly image of nightmare moon vanished form her, as she held it and said " it has a new engine it no longer needs this nor the women who chose it over her own child."

Luna then then grabbed it in her front hooves and said, "I'll need to reshape it to match my own form but it can be done." In a moment the orb entered her body through her chest making her glow.

meanwhile in the outside world the Eva's eyes shot open as a blue glow came from it's eyes as it's jaw shot up and it through up a blue furred Alicorn now covered in LCL.

Luna shivered at the slime covering her as she said, "so disgusting!" She noticed she was all alone and trotted along with a growl, "Gendo I can smell and sense your evil!"

In a moment she trotted along shaking her wings to try and try them enough to get air when she saw him in the hall and he turned to see her.

Gendo looked confused as Luna flipped her ethereal and said, "The Eva spat me out and I am Shinji's mother!" she said in rage.

Gendo growled, "NO YUI!"

Luna then used magic to throw him into a wall as she said, "partially by technicality, but the monster you loved is gone, completely destroyed by her time in the Eva I am Princess Luna her replacement! And I am as you say right pissed off at your treatment of my son!" she said using magic to smash him around the walls and roof till his hand hit something making blue blood bleed into his white glove and in a moment he was dropped.

As magic removed the glove to reveal Adam grafted into his hand. And Luna's eyes widen in horror, "you made yourself just as much of a monster on the outside as on the inside!" She said with a growl as she fired a magic blast only for Gendo to hold out his Adam hand and summon an A.T field.

Luna's eyes widen as the beaten Gendo got up what looked like cracks in his skin glowing with A.T field energy as the Adam in his palm glow as he said, "if you wish to betray me for the mistake then I'll have to move along and remake you with the rest of the world this moment Yui!"

Gendo then ran holding his hand out behind him so the A.T field completely covered the hall way so there was no change of Luna to strike forcing her to simple follow the racing made man all the way down to the hanger where Lilith was in making Luna's eyes widen.

Luna then spoke, "I knew of it but to see it!" she saw the thing look at her sending a shiver down her spin as it's eyes glow making it's voice say in her head, "you are not one of my children you do not belong on this world!"

Luna took a step back as Gendo ran to it holding his palm out, "Adam's S2 engine is active now one touch and third impact happens!" he said as he ran along railing and was about to touch the Lilith with his human hand while holding the Adam hand behind him to guard.

Luna's eyes widen only for someone to Shoot Gendo form the friend making him fall as the Voice of an angry women said, "A.T fields are one dimensional one sided can't protect form two sides! Clearly Ritsuko was even stupider the new though if she never though to simple use that to double team the angels."

Luna then smiled as Misato walked out and Misato waved and looked at Gendo holding his shoulder as she said, "Shinji gave me a call in my dreams telling me to wake up his mom was probably going to need a hand with Gendo!"

Misato then took aim with her gun and Luna took with her horn and Gendo got up and Luna said, "Pick a side to guard one will hit, try to run we'll both hit you! you've lost Gendo!"

Gendo cried as he looked at Luna, "I see now Love was my only mistake in life!" he then pulled out a knife form his pocket and stabbed the Adam grafted to his hand making it and his hand explode in blue blood before he brought the knife to his own neck.

Luna and Misato's eyes widen at what happened next and they screamed in horror.

the next day Luna was awake sitting by Shinji's bed side she looked tired as she rubbed her eyes with a hoof and said, "he took his own life then face his end at another. Well we don't have to worry about third impact sense I blow up Lilith all she could do was talk Shinji."

Luna sighed as petted her passed out Son's head as she said, "Today you'll wake up please let it be soon"

That is when Rei walked in and looked to Luna, "Sorry Yui I didn't know you where in!" she said sadly but Luna used her magic to stop Rei form leaving, "look Rei as far as things go I think it's only fair you call me mom as well after all you are Shinji's sister and technically my daughter."

Luna sound friendly and motherly and she was technically speaking the truth. Rei the neared up and hugged her and Luna returned it with her wing, That is When she gasped as she said, "shinji moved!"

Rei then turned to see Shinji's Wings' pop open for a moment knocking the covers off him as his legs moved and his head twitched as an eye cracked up Luna cried tears of joy.

Rei was breaking down crying and hugged to still laying down Alicorn as she said with all the joy should could gathered, "BIG BROTHER!"

Shinji used his magic to push her away for a moment as he rolled to get off the bed and on his hooves and he said, "give me a minute before hugs I'm super numb and hungry!" he said while stretching that is when he looked to Luna and noticed he went from being up to her legs to being up to her neck he really had grown.

In a moment he was forced into a Hug by Luna and Rei and then Misato ran in and joined the hug.

That is when a nervous Maya walked up and said, "Sorry to be a bother but with Gendo, adam and just now a leaked video of Shinji's battle with the angel going on to the internet we need to check Shinji out get him ready for a press conference and school.

Luna and Shinji both looked to her there eyes glow white as they both yelled in the royal Cantalot speaking voice, "HORSE FEATHERS!" the force of there voice knocked Maya down on to her back making her eyes widen.

Elsewhere The seeles where talking at a different base.

Seele 01 then said, "Thankfully our rotation of numbers will be us all clean legally but Gendo really messed up this time!"

Seele 02 then spoke up ,"True, but the leak will have everyone focusing on the Eva and the 'danger' they pose to the pilots."

Seele 3 then said, "On the bright side the laboratory grown Alicorn is developing right no problems so far she should be ready in a few days, we have recreated the original race!"

Seele 4 then nodded and said, " yes but with Lilith destroyed by the Ascendant Yui third impact is off the table!"

Seele five then spoke up and added, "As is destroy humanity to replace them we our creations when Gendo's actions where made public last night I tried to fire our space weapons they all exploded they where encased in domes of 'magic' that send there fire back on themselves."

Six then laughed, "there is no shame in being out smarted by one who was before all else."

Seven then spoke up adding to the conversation, "but now we can not remove humanity or uplift them as the Eva has as our attempts laid to a death half way between the great change."

Eight then added and said, "I viewed the results and things went south only when the horn grow in the 'magical' energies appearing in the body all of a sudden shocked the body to much for it to recover on it's own."

Nine then spoke up, " So then to uplift someone hooking them up to life support just in case they gain a horn to keep them alive. That is slow waste of time money and machinery."

Ten then added to the conversation, "yes we most improve! But for that we'll need a larger sample size."

Eleven then added, "I'll get to work on that!"

twelve then spoke up, "It could have also had to do with Age and gender as the true successes where a young man and a women, and older male may simple be unable to handle the shift."

thirteen then spoke up, "he makes a valid theory that most be tested."

fourteen then said, "We will make note of this in our testing.

to be continued


	8. rematch! part one!

Within the Nerv base Shinji was sitting down using his magic to hold chop sticks to eat a veggie noodle dish Luna was doing the same thing next to him.

Maya was looking confused at the sight of the two Alicorns just relaxing after testing and she looked at the results, "ok the test were easy for you before and now you said they where nothing?"

Shinji nodded as he swallowed his mouth full of food.

Luna levitated a napkin to wipe her mouth before saying " What did you expect my son make a mountain out of trash?"

Shinji blinked as he rubbed his chin with a hoof, " May be later!"

Luna petted the back of his head with her wing happily before pulling her son into a hug with a smile on her face.

Maya then blinked before asking, "and you've gotten use to it pretty fast Yui." She said in disbelief at how quickly Yui Ikari could take to the body.

Luna blinked before clearing her throat and quickly covering herself, "thanks to the monster who tricked me into a wedding I've spend years with out a body, anything is an improvement and I've lost human motor control instinct that Shinji need to fight and destroy to get a hold of it."

Maya crossed her arms and nodded it was logical and she said, "anyway we have a press Conference to get ready for!" She said making Luna looked confused and Shinji spit out a mouth full of food in shock!

Maya looked to the two Alicorns and cleared her throat looking a little nervous as she remembered what Shinji was capable of doing, and logically his mother was now Capable of the same things.

Elsewhere at School Rei was on the Roof talking to Toji.

Rei sighed and hand Toji something and he opened it and read what was inside, "Pilot Reinstated.. WHAT?"

Rei sighed sadly, "As Asuka has given up on piloting they are replacing unit-04's now core systems, with three's so you can pilot it so we can have two again, I'm so sorry "

Toji then looked down then to his arm and leg with he just got back and made a fist, "it wasn't the Eva's fault, it wasn't the Angel's fault! It was Gendo's!" he sound mad.

Rei nodded sadly, "yes I know, his traitor status has been made public but there is something only those within Nerv know as well, he had helpers in it!" She sounded sad.

Toji's eyes widen in shock as Rei went on, "They code named each other Seele, the set up shows each member spoke to the others through fourteen speakers that where numbered with who was what number alternating. We can't find any links to find them, but I fear what they'll do with knowledge of my brother, who many may see as a rumor or a joke, but that'll change after school at the press conference."

Toji blinked and made a fist looking at his restored hand, "Shinji Man, he doesn't deserve this crazy!"

Rei nodded but said, "the fact he has a mother in his life now he will say otherwise but I agree with you" Toji looked more confused.

Later on people in the street were stopping and looking at something that made there eyes widen there trotting down the middle of the street were two winged unicorns surround by Section two Agents.

One little girl's eyes sparkled as she tugged on her shocked mother's dress, "Look mommy I told you unicorns were real!"

the mother was stunned and said, " yes you where right honey!"

that is when Shinji stopped and called out, "Miss we have wings that makes us Alicorns!" the little girls eyes sparkled when Shinji talked and the mother fainted.

Someone looked at the thing and said, "Dude the rumors of a pilot being turned into a pegacorn are true!" the guy next to him then said, "I know dude!"

soon the two Alicorns trotted up the state where a press conference was set up both sitting on specially made chairs as Shinji cleared his throat and levitated the mic closer making people gasp and he said, "Pilot Shinji, sadly the son of the traitor Gendo here to talk about what's been going on. But I'll start by saying I had no idea of anything about my Dad. Not just in Nerv's operations but in general he abandoned me."

Luna then cleared her throat hovering the mic in front of her as she said, "Yui Ayanami, The wife Gendo feed to an Eva to hide his dirty work!" She said spitting Venom at Gendo's name!

One reported then looked to Luna and asked, "How are you doing that thing with the mic?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, and he point to the horn, "horned talking winged horse, I thought the magical part of that went with out saying!"

the reported then said, "Sassy Unicorn! I was here when that happened!"

another reported a lady asked, "And just how did this happen to the two of you?"

Luna cleared her throat and said, "Something strange that can not be repeated, but the fear of it happen again caused Asuka to quit, not that she was of any use." She said coldly.

Shinji looked to his mom, "Come on mom, she may not have killed an angel but at least thanks to here we found out what they could do. That's usefully even if she was to reckless for her own good. Not her fault she has anger issues well probably not her fault after all Gendo did do a lot to mess up all the pilots mentally."

Luna nodded as the reporters took notes, meanwhile watching in the crowd was Misato who had a smirk on her face and muttered to herself, "Look at him up there not afraid, standing tall despite funny looks, Luna you are one nagging mother!"

Misato then gasped and covered her mouth not believing that she used a pony saying just now.

Another reporter then spoke up, "Pilot Shinji Ikari.." Shinji's eyes glow as he said "Ayanami!" Shinji's wings where spread for a second sending a shiver down the reporter's spine.

the reporter coughed and said, "Right my mistake Pilot Shinji Ayanami what would you say was the hardest part of the change?"

Shinji rubbed his chin and said, "I honestly don't know it's was all a challenge at the start till I just got use to it." He sound slightly sad but if you listened closely you could tell his sad tone was forced.

Luna smiled brightly at shinji with a proud smirk upon her face as she was point to a reporter, "Ok you?"

The next reporter then asked, "yes Pilot the internet says that rainbow thing that was seen around the world and the snow that happened was your doing. Is that true? And if so how?"

Shinji used his magic to pull down a cloud and hit it making it rain on the table to everyone's shock as he said, "yes it was, now the cosmic rainboom as we call it happened when I broke the sound barrier!" he then flow up shocking everyone as many though the wings where just for show.

Shinji then shocked everyone again by sitting down on the cloud as he said, "And the snow I was coming in hot so I used my magic to make them snow to cool off." He then looked around at stunned face as he sat down on the cloud and said, "Anymore questions."

the sea of reporters where frozen looking at him.

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry my son seems to have forgotten being able to touch control, and sit on clouds isn't normal, sense he's been sleeping on then sense this whole thing happened."

a reported who was male then said, "unicorns sleep on clouds. Good to know!"

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "alicorns we have wings, not unicorn not pegacorn Alicorn!" She then cleared her throat and said, "as no one seems to be asking the big question I will, the rumors of my son being the one to heal the former ,well now current once more pilot Toji and his sister are true but he simple finished the hard work of the medical staff!"

Shinji was still sitting on his cloud and he looked out to the sea of reporters, "any thing else?"

One reported raised his hand and Luna said, "if it's about those old stories put your hand down!" the reporter then put down his hand.

A little girl on the back of a guy reporter's head then rose her hand, She was clearly the reporters daughter, "Can I pet your mane?"

Shinji smiled and flow down and said, "Sure!" the little girl then happily giggle while petting Shinji's Mane making the young alicorn smile at the girls smile.

pictures were being taken and film recording it and all Luna could do was smile as she said, "that's my boy!"

Misato smirked as she watched, "Wow! Shinji knows how to work a crowd!" she said happily as she pulled out a bottle of tea and drank it, "Well he is being groomed to be a prince, and he is sure showing it!" She smiled at Shinji who was now trotting around with the little girl on his back.

Misato then held the left side of her jaw, "That's so cute I think I just got a toothache form watching it."

Watching it on Tv Rei rubbed her jaw, "I think I just got a cavity!"

in another house Hikari's eyes sparkled while Toji looked to Kensuke who was eyes wide jaw dropped. Toji then touched one of his teeth, "I think I need a tooth pulled now!"

On the other side of Town Hikari was passed out on the floor and Asuka had her arms crossed, "Great I don't know what's worse the fluffy one defending me or the got dam trip to the dentist I'll be needing form watching this!"

Elsewhere in the underground.

A Seele scientist was talking to another Seele through a computer and said, "the last natural offspring of Adam is coming. Before the one true being returns to school this Monday!"

the other Seele then spoke, " yes but there may be another thing coming soon after, While the seele responsible for our own perfect alicorn is safe as are his test subject, the three of us who worked on the wolfpac have not been heard of sense the thing reached critical failure and explode all over that forest. Plus reports and videos of moving wolf like trees lead us to believe the Eva has become a hive mind in charge of all it's body touched when it died and has killed it's maker."

The Seele rubbed his chin through his mask, "amazing, truly to be expect form a borderline original life form. We'll look into it I most get back to work on making my subject list for the continued pony to human studies!" on the monitor Misato's picture flashed.

the next day.

In the Tokyo three Shinji was flying in the air between the standing unit-00 and unit-04, unit four looking like a reverse colored version of unit-03.

Shinji then hit his ear peace as he got close to the blue energy ring and flow through it as he said, "yeah this angel ain't even paying me any attention want me to just blast it?"

Kensuke's voice then came through calling out, "Shinji you can keep this pilot stuff! It's for the crazies!"

Maya's voice then said, "Shinji get away form there we don't know what it does!"

In a moment Shinji was covered in a light sphere within the thing and the camera on side his ear peace showed nerv What looked like Tokyo three and third angel looking over the third child as he said, "it's a rematch ring!" he yelled as he avoid a fist and kept flying, he could hear his mother screaming in panic

Shinji then Flow out of the way of the cross shaped hand beam as his horn glow and he spotted his cutie mark and said, "If only I had you back!" in a moment the thing grabbed him and a moment later part of one of the spear of Longinus tips appeared glowing purple with his horn and it hit the hand cutting it off making the third angel back away.

Shinji looked at it before it vanished and he rubbed his chin, "did you all see what I just saw?"

Maya in the control room was running scans, "so that's where it went Shinji it appears your body's magic absorbed the Spear of Longinus it's part of you know and looks like you can manifest parts of it at least!"

Luna rolled her eyes, "yes we all saw that just now!"

Shinji smiled as he summoned the middle section of the spear and swung it like a bat using his magic hitting the third angel knocking it down and cracking it's mask before he altered it to have the end spike of the speak at the tip and he gave a trust spearing it through the core killing it making Shinji appear in the real world again.

the sixteenth angel's Glow fade by a third.

Maya then looked at the scans funny, "it appears defeating the recreation of the third brought the real one's status down by a third."

Toji then rubbed his chin as a weapon tray popped up and he grabbed an eva sized Katana as he watched Shinji make his spear fragment vanish and he said, "Ok so what me and Rei go up there and beat the thing one time each and it dies?"

Shinji was flying around trying to get the ring to trigger again and he said, "looks like it! It won't do it for me again!"

Misato sighed and drank form her bottle of Tea and said, "Well then I guess Ladies first Rei!"

Rei nodded as she grabbed a staff with a blade on each end,And walked forward as she said, "correct big brother and mother do not worry! I'll return!"

Luna smiled but felt a little guilty but she smiled when she heard Rei say, "I'll be over the moon when this is over, my noble princess like mother Yui!"

Everyone not in the know played it off as her being weird but Luna and Misato know what it Meant She knew, and by Shinji's smirk he told her.

To be continued.


	9. rematches part two!

Within the Angel's Pocket dimension Unit-00 was facing the angel Shamshel it's staff grabbed by both of the angels' Electric tentacles.

Maya was running scans in side while Luna looked worried and Maya said, "Ok so the sixteenth angel has a pocket dimension with sucks in the pilots there seems to change it's A.T field to match an older angel creating a copy of said angel within the pocket dimension. That explains who this is happening, but not why it's s2 engine seems to be drained when one of the copies dies."

Luna gasped on the monitor as Rei pushed forward holding the staff with one hand as she and her Eva where shocked till she was right up on it where she deployed her plug knife and grabbed it with her free hand and stabbed the angel dead in the core making it explode.

She was then knocked out of the Pocket dimension where her Eva died and she said, "Mission complete."

Maya read the scans and said, "Sixteenth is down to one third power how ever this work will end with the next one double is destroyed, But as it seems the pocket dimensional will not allow reentry and we have no more pilots it's all on you Toji!"

Shinji rubbed his Chin as he vanished through a teleportation spell, as Toji held his sword titght and charged in.

Toji found himself in the ocean standing as Gaghiel jumped out and summoned it's A.T field That knocked Toji down making him drop his sword where he fell into the water with seemed to have gotten deeper as the Angel grabbed him in it's jaws and was shaking him But Toji remained calm and began kneeing the things core with his left leg the other leg seemed to be stuck.

Toji yelled in pain as he could feel the teeth biting the Eva.

Maya was watching and running scans, "That's it Toji the core is about the brake if only we had a second hand on deck to help!" she said sadly.

Unknown to them Shinji was invisible with an equally invisible Asuka beside him as he said, "Thanks to my magic they can't see or hear us! But look I know your fear ending up like me has made you give up piloting but do you want to quit with out a single kill to your name, look it may be with help, but unlike the time we copiloted no one will be able to say it was just because I was in the plug with you. Come on Asuka One last time if not for Toji, then so Hikari doesn't have to mourn her long time crush." He remained calm while Asuka growled.

Asuka looked at the alicorn , growling as she spoke, "Shinji won't do this he won't be this smarted!"

Shinji then pointed with a wing to his mom, "the old Shinji didn't have a family!" he then point to Rei on a monitor and said, "the new Shinji Does, you'll be surprised how it can make you in to a new person to finally have those that care if you die or not. I know you don't have that, so I'll give you the motive I use to have, to not see your only friend in the world cry!" he said thinking of Misato.

Asuka's eyes widen as she saw the ghostly image of Hikari crying over Toji's grave as she teared up and felt Shinji put a hoof on her shoulder as he stood up on his hind legs and he looked to the Alicorn, "I still have problem believing it is really you in there Shinji, but you are proving it. Only the idiot could be this compassionate to someone who hates him!"

Shinji smiled as he made them vanish form the control room.

Moments later Maya gasped as an Eva launch was signaled and form below ground popped out unit-02 Asuka in her school uniform inside the plug as she grabbed form the weapons an Axe where She jumped into the glowing orb in the sixteenth angel's ring entering the pocket dimension.

inside the angel was crushing unit-04 to the point Toji was screaming in pain unable to continue kicking till an axe hit in the back of the head it open it's mouth as it turned to attack the sinking unit-02 and when the fish went to bite Asuka moved so the head was bitten first as she fired her shoulder spike launcher.

One spike land in the already cracked core and in a moment the angel explode spitting both units out as the Sixteenth angel fade away into nothingness.

As Asuka landed on the ground with Toji's unit on top of her she sighed and said, "you can thank the idiot pony for getting me to do this again."

Shinji was smirking as he walked in to the bridge and said, "Well I've done my job! He said happily the official where about to say something about what he did but one quick look form Luna shut them up as she ran up to Shinji and hugged him with a wing.

The Male Alicorn was smiling ear to ear at the hug as he said, "Love you to mom."

Misato smiled as she pulled out a bottle of tea and drank it as she said, "You are one Cleaver little pony Shinji!"

Shinji laughed as he looked Misato in the eye and said, "Why thank you Misato! That's mighty kind of you!"

Elsewhere in a Seele lab, five dead seeles where on the ground, bloody as a female alicorn trotted through the blood covered halls the cages holding other man made copies of equestrian life forms shaking in there cages.

the Alicorn's coat was dark black with a few white stripes and appeared to have a red flowing like flames mane, it looked almost ethereal in nature same thing about her tail. She smirked showing fanged teeth as she looked around with her Golden eyes, her cutie mark appeared to be the kanji for yandere, with appeared to be in red, and at her side two bat like wings.

her horn glow slime green as she hovered a picture of Shinji to herself and looked at it, "so they made me to be the bride of this colt? Well now he is handsome. And if the record are true brave and strong… aka he's a dream boat I was literally made for!" she said creepily happy.

Her eyes turned into large hearts as she looked at the picture of Alicorn Shinji then noticed her own reflection in a piece of glass on the floor her coat was dirty, covered in dirt, sweat the slime form her tank, and a little bit of burned blood and she looked sick at it.

she ran to what read decontamination shower as she fearfully said, "I can't meet the cutie like this I'm a train wreck! I need to get clean, do my hooves so they are nice and shiny, and brush my mane!"

the then gasped as she turned the water on to clean the dirt out of her fur and mane, "I don't even have a name! I can't go up to him and be like hi I'm your future wife subject A-97! Got dam it daddies why couldn't you give me a real name!" She sound angry at her creators before she took a deep birth and looked at her reflection in some of the water.

She rubbed her chin and said, "Let me see now dark…no no Nightmare! Yes because I'm dark and mysterious! And now come on need another part of it old girl!" She said sound like this was life or death. "Nightmare..sun! yes nightmare sun, because I'm dark and mysterious haunting angel here to brighten up his life by marrying him! That's perfect!" She said as happy and as giddy as a school girl.

the following few days past easily in Tokyo three Shinji trotting through the halls of his school, the only student with no uniform on, because who would make a uniform for a horse?

He got some funny looks some insults and his magic was dragging a cloud behind him as the chairs weren't made for him he had been using it as a bean bag chair with tent to freak everyone out to the point the teachers just want pictures of the winged unicorn sitting on the cloud in there class room.

Shinji rolled his eyes as he trotted about as he felt a creepy tingle in the back of his mane with made him trotted up the stairs to the roof.

once there he looked around and said, "Ok I know I sense another Alicorn and it's not my mom So who or what ever you are come on out!" he barked like it was a royal command and heard a girlish voice said, "Oh darling your so take charge I love it!"

Shinji then turned to see Nightmare sun landing and he raised and eye brow, "What's with this Darling thing?" he asked confused by the new Alicorn.

she giggled girlishly behind her left forehoof as she said, "Oh honey buns I guess Seele want to surprise you! Well Surprise I'm Nightmare sun your Bride to be!"

Shinji took a step back as his eyed widen, ".. can you explain that a little better oh nag I just meet?" he sound confused and slightly scared, and then his eyes widen when he saw her cutie mark.

Nightmare Sun blushed, "Playing hard to get so cute! Ok I'll play along darling. Seele looked at you and all the wonderous things you have done and thought, hay this handsome stallion is what made both us and the angels he needs a bride so they made me! So I'm thinking a wedding on the clouds to show we're so above the humans."

Shinji's eyes widen as he rubbed his left forehoof with his right and said, "Ok then, what if I said I'm not ready to commit yet?"

she then giggled and said, "So cute acting like you have a chose in when the wedding date is!" she said as form her main she magically pulled out a chain saw and covered it in purple magic fire, as it turned on.

Shinji nodded along as he raised and eye brow and said, "I see, well then let me offer this as a rebuttal." He then turned and ran back into the school In a mad gallop almost like he was to scared to remember he could fly as he yelled out, "SEELE DONE SENT A YANDERECORN AFTER ME!" over and over again.

And behind him chasing with the magically flaming chain saw was Nightmare Sun who was yelling, "YOU GET BACK HERE AND EITHER MARRY ME OR DIE HONEY DOVE!"

all the students got to one side and a scared Kensuke yelled out, "RUN DUDE RUN AS FAST AS THOSE FOUR LEGS CAN CARRY YOU!"

This mad chase left the school and was happening down the street as Shinji kept repeating himself over and over again about Seele sending the Yanderecorn while Nightmare Sun kept saying, "MARRY ME OR DIE!" with a new pet name at the end each time.

Meanwhile in Misato's Apartment.

Luna was sitting down on the floor watching the tv smiling as she had sent her Foal off to his first day of school and couldn't be happier but then what she was watching was cut off to show her son being chased by the Yanderecorn and her eyes widen and she yelled out, "DON'T WORRY MOMMY'S COMING!"

She then blasted out a window and flow out it where she land in the middle of the street wings stretched between her son and Nightmare Sun.

Luna stood between the shaking and shivering Shinji and the Yandere Alicorn as she growled, "If my Son is to web it will not be some Seele made Stalker!" she said in the royal Cantalot speaking voice.

Nightmare Sun then smiled and said, "oh meeting the parents how lovely, I'm your son's future wife Nightmare sun how many grandgfoals would you like? I'm thinking Ten!"

Both Shinji and Luna's eyes widen as they asked, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NAG?"

Nightmare Sun looked sad and in a cute voice said, "What's wrong is my future husband won't give me a hug and a kiss! Please talk some sense into my future husband? I mean you're his mom it's your job to make sure he treats his future wife right!"

Luna's left eye twitched as she shivered, "never would I have imaged something like you!"

Nightmare sun then yelled out, "DO YOU HERE HONEY YOUR MOM SAID I'M ONE OF A KIND!" she sound happy.

Luna spread her wings in a Growl and said, "You will not have my son so long as I can defend him!" she said growling with venom in her voice.

Nightmare Sun throw the chain saw away, "Ok I get it I have to beat you to marry your son! Kay kay I promise to win so we can get married Shinji my love machine!"

Shinji shivered and said, " never would have seen this turn of events coming!"

Luna and Nightmare sun then charged at one another!

To be continued.


	10. Time to Pony up Shinji!

In the air Luna was firing a magic beam at Nightmare Sun only for the yandere Alicorn to giggle and summon a magic shield to block it.

Moments later Luna was knocked in the face with the magic shield as Nightmare sun happily said, "you'll have to do better then that my dear future mother in law!"

Luna shock her head and looked at her and comment, "Thou is truly insane! Monster of Seele!" She charged again only for nightmare Sun to vanish and appear behind her where she grabbed Luna's tail with her teeth and swung her head throwing the princess of the night into a building.

The battle of the Alicorns was being broadcasted all over the city right now it was on every channel thanks to Nightmare sun's magic.

In the Nerv they watched as Luna got up and charged in growling in rage.

Lieutenant Aoba just watched and said " holly shit pegacorns are badass, but I can't find Shinji anywhere!?" he said going form shocked to worried.

Makoto looked to him and said, "dude Seele made a yandere to go after him I mean we found the base and can confirm seven out of thirteen are now dead, but still won't you run if there was a genetically engineered yandere after you?"

Maya rubbed her chin and said, " yes but it goes against how he's changed recently."

Elsewhere in the city Shinji was hiding in a dumpster when he heard a growl and Spotted Asuka who crossed her arms.

Asuka laughed in a mocking tone, "yep alicorn is the third child after all, only he could run literally with his tail between his legs and hide behind his mommy!"

Shinji growled then he noticed a scream showing nightmare Sun was winning as Shinji's eyes and horn glow as he jumped out and walked past Asuka and said, "we're even on wake up calls now!"

In a moment he made himself glow to clean himself off before he took off flying at crazy speeds.

Asuka had to hold down her skirt as she looked confused, ".. What I do?"

Back with Luna She was on the ground Nightmare sun slowly trotting to her with a smirk, "I guess I win my dear mother in law!"

That that moment Shinji came in and hit her in the face with his front hooves, and at the moment of impact there was a sonic beam triggering sonic rainboom to flow out like a shock wave.

The yandere Alicorn was send flying through ten building before she spotted herself, She looked around confused then it happened again but this time Shinji's impact hit her left wing sending her flowing as another rainbow shock wave came through the city.

the yandere alicorn screamed as she was knocked through another ten buildings and land on the ground her wing broken robbing her of flight.

Then Shinji came in again form the right hiding her in the left sending her flying through more buildings as a rainbow shock wave once more shock the city.

Luna got up and flow up watching this wide eyed, "he's gaining the speed for the rainboom faster then Rainbow dash could ever dream of!" She sound like she was gasping for air as she watched the city shake form the rainbow shock waves that were showing he had hit the yandere alicorn seele created.

Down in a creator nightmare sun got up and barely stood up one leg clearly broken along with possible a few ribs and she said, "I get it honey I beat your mom up to much and I came on to strong let's just go on a few make up dates with make up kisses?" She said still happy.

That is when two hooves hit her face braking her jaw as she was send flying again, and another rainbow shock wave.

in Nerv they were all watching jaw dropped.

Maya was reading the data on the shock waves, "it's a lower energy form of the cosmic version, maybe it has to do with his speed or maybe because he isn't turbo charged like before! I don't get it I only know the shockwaves are damaging buildings, this low! And his rate of speed gain defies logic!" she said not shocked but calm.

Misato drank some tea as she looked at more and more rainbow shock waves hitting the city as she said, "and he's doing it faster now it's almost like he's hitting her form two sides at once he's so fast!"

Shigeru just watched eyed widen as he flatly said, "I take back ever unicorns are lame comment I've ever made they are badass and scary!"

Makoto just rubbed his eyes and gave a worried, "Is this real life right now?"

in the middle of the city Nightmare sun was on the ground both her right legs broken, her wings broken, her horn snapped in half her body beaten covered in her own blood, cuts, bruise

She held her broken jaw as she saw Shinji land and as she blacked out she said, "Got dam it your hot!"

Shinji then looked around the Area of the city was wrecked like an angel attack and it was all done by the sonic Rainbooms. His eyes widen as he stated in shock, "I did this?"

Luna landed next to him and gave her son a comforting nuzzle, "yes but you did it to stop seeles monster.. now please tell me she is dead?"

Nightmare sun the muttered out, "Shinji is beast pony!"

Luna's eyes widen as she blinked in shock "… Someone be a dear and get me a chainsaw!"

serval hours later in Nerv Maya was talking with Shinji and Luna.

Maya cleared her throat and said, "thank you for coming Yui and Shinji!" Luna nodded at it.

Maya then blinked and pulled out a projector and showed images of Equestria Zebra , hippogriffs, griffins and dragons and said, "The seele made this things full sentient too."

Luna's eyes widen her mind was thinking Seele was trying to turn earth in to a copy of Equestria but shock it off the idea of converting a planet into another one was ridiculous plus they didn't even know what Equestria was it was all coincidence.

Shinji looked at them and said, "So we're not the only talking Equines on the planet good to know, and dragons and stuff cool cool." His tone showed he wasn't taking this seriously.

Maya rolled her eyes and changed it to a picture of the half way between human and unicorn body of Kaji, Making both Alicorn's eyes widen in horror.

Shinji looked green as he look down and throw up and said, "That is not right!" his tone clearly one of horror!

Luna covered her mouth she want to gallop to the bath room but she couldn't and soon just looked down and throw up on the floor as she said, "That is the most sick and twist thing ever!" the horror clean on her pale face, she was so pale in fact she almost could be mistaken for her sister.

Maya then cleared her throat, "Now that I have your attention, and shown you just how obsessed with you two they are, we far the massive global disappearance are suffering the same fate as Kaji did being used to recreated the transformation you two went under."

Shinji was throwing up more as he held his gut with a hoof and said, "I think there's nothing left to come out!.. And what of the ones they made form .. what ever they use to be?" he panted that out looking Maya in the eye.

Maya then said, "being released in to Tokyo three strangely a few of them are calling You a prince and your mother a princess it's strange!" she said rubbing her chin while the two Alicorns looked at eachother eyes widen.

Maya then cleared her throat, "well let's let someone clean up we are leaving to pick up the T. riden.t and it's pilot in a week."

The two Alicorns nodded and head for the door to talk to Misato about what they have learned.

Later on in her Apartment Misato was jaw dropped.

Shinji sighed and said, " I can't believe this is happening. I mean why? Turning humans in to ponies that is the most insane thing ever!" he sound ticked.

Luna nodded and said, "agreed not even Discord at his worst would change a noun-pony into a pony! Seele is clearly more insane then the spirit of Chaos." She sound so worried about this, "and the disappearance, I've check them so many orphan children taken off the streets! So many horrors most Seele unleash on to their own? How much evil most they commit before they are satisficed? HOW MANY LIVES MOST THEY RUIN!?" She said slipping into the Canterlot speaking voice for a moment, at the end.

Misato made a fist and said, "Kaji you may have been an ass but you did not deserve that!" she sound both enraged and sad.

A moment Shinji pulled Misato into a hug with a wing and Misato returned the hug and nuzzled the Alicorn Prince as she teared up.

Luna watched the sight with a bitter sweet smile upon her face as she whispered, "you both have eachother to lean on."

Elsewhere

Rei was laying in her bed awake going over the information sent to her by text as she said, "Seele evil. Mission kill the remaining six before they destroy anymore lives!"

To be continued. 


	11. Metamoprhosis movement

A few days later Luna Rei and Shinji where on the deck of a military ship. Out of the corner of his eyes Shinji could see a ship with the tied up unit-00 on it right next to the ship with the tied up T-riden-t.

The Only male Alicorn ever then shivered at the creepy sight, "I'm sick of anything Eva related at this point!"

Luna nodded and Rei crossed her arms and nodded too.

That is when the girl Mana ran out and hugged Shinji and said, "your so cute!" Shinji went red.

Rei then rolled her eyes and muttered to herself , "right this moment Misato is picking up on a disturbance in the Alicorn hug field!"

In a moment Shinji's wing Slapped Mana up the chin making her let go as he dashed out and growled at her his wings stretched out giving an air of malice as his eyes glow white and he spoke in the royal Canterlot speaking voice, "After fighting a yandere I'm not to trusting of ladies who just run up and hug me! So STEP OFF IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

Mana's eyes widen and she slowly slowly backed away, before making a corner and running off screaming, "Killer pegacorn!"

Rei then yelled out, "ALICRON!"

Luna chuckled at the sight and said, "She clearly didn't do that of her own free will I've seen enough hugs to know when one was faking it, clearly they are trying to dig for information!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and said, "yes! Now let's just get to land fall so we can test this weapon with as we all known is doomed to failure leading to Rei suiting up, followed soon after by them finally letting me handle the thing like always!" his tone clearly showed how he both knew how his world worked and how sick of it he was.

Luna nodded along as they came to an island and they began to untie the T-riden-t and she said, " quite right son besides that we have six world enders to hunt down we shouldn't have to waste our time on such a waste of time!" her tone showed she agreed.

Only a few minutes later the Test Run began the Trident was walking firing on targets that popped up with it's back mount gatling laser cannons.

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Guns don't work on Angels they have the A.T field So why do this idiots keep wasting money making big guns! WE NEED BIG SWORDS SPEARS AXES AND OTHER BLADED WEAPONS!" At the end he slipped into the Royal Canterlot speaking voice.

Rei moved a finger around in her ear as she said, "agreed! But watch it with the speaking voice please that was right in my ear brother dear!"

Shinji rubbed the back of his head with his left wing and said, "Sorry sis!"

Luna rolled her eyes and point with her left fore hoof, "And here it comes!" the T-rident-t's left blaster took aim on a ship as Mana called out, "The system isn't responding!" That is when it fired on the ship destroying it.

Luna then quickly used magic to untie Unti-00 and Rei ran off to it hopped in and seconds later Unit-00 jumped up and on to the island were the T-riden-t tried to fire on her but she summoned an A.T field making the Blaster shoots bounce off into the sky as she slowly moved forward with the shield.

Shinji rolled his eyes and comment, "looks like for once I won't have to save the day how refreshing." He then used his magic to hover a soda can to him where he took a sip and said, " This is going to be a boring one!"

they then watched as Rei moved forward with the T-riden-t firing off laser blast that still did nothing thanks to the A.T field with it's maker's clearly forgot was a thing.

Before long the T-rident-t was being pushed back and slowly off the testing island by the A.T field, and once it was in the water Rei deployed her prog-knife. And stapped the neck area and moved the knife till the head fell off making the body stop moving.

Rei then ripped off the lid freeing Mana and she sighed, "Well That was boring! Are they even trying to fight angels with these things?" she was clearly disappoint by her tone.

Luna yawned and covered her mouth with her left wing and said, "Ok then that's over with let's the failure group go home, and head home ourselves." She then trotted off.

Elsewhere.

Misato was waking up her head buzzing as she said, "I haven't had a drink in weeks so I'm not hung over!" She then tried to touch her face but couldn't move her arms so she opened them to see she was strapped to a table.

she looked around she was in some kind of lab she then looked to the left to see a group of scared looking Foal earth ponies unicorns and Pegasus, her eyes widen she knew what they all where because of her knowledge of Equestria. Her eyes widen as it hit her," the disappeared orphans!" her tone clearly scared and horrified by how scared the former human children where.

Misato looked to the left to see a scientist in a Seele mask walking up and said, "Oh you awoken, As you can see we've made progress on the metamorphosis process on children but we haven't gotten an adult to survive the it. Maybe you'll be the first!" He then picked up a shot filled with a horrible glowing red slime.

Misato's eyes widen as she screamed, "All thirteen of you are insane!" she was clearly enraged.

The seele laughed and said, "you believed Gendo to be one of us! Sorry you've missed on!" He then held Down Misato's moving head and put the needle right next to her left eye and Misato screamed n horror as it moved closer and said, "YOU SICK SONS OF A NAG!"

then down the halls there was a loud scream of Misato that could be heard all through the evil lab.

Later on Misato opened her eyes to not see hands but hooves and she slowly got up on all fours and saw her reflection in a metal wall she was a mare, with light peach colored fur, and a purple mane and tail, she then touched something on her forehead a unicorn horn. Her eyes remained the same color as her jaw dropped, "I NAG!"

She said doing a cartoonish jump that left her hovering for a few moments before she turned to the scared and crying Foals behind her and she moved over and got close and said, "Don't worry I know Shinji will fine us and the Seeles where will pay for what they've done! I know it!"

The next day in the Nerv base Maya was blow away by Shinji's scream of rage.

The Young Alicorn then fly off through the roof rapidly as he said, "Don't worry Misato I'll find you!"

He covered in the air and closed his eyes allowing him to see in the realm of dreams he saw the city and all sleeping inside of it, he then put his hooves to his head and made his horn glow to force his range to expand.

that is when he saw it a large number of sleepers In the woods one of them kind of felt like Misato but different as he growled and opened his eyes with flashed red for a moment as he flow off, "What have they done to you Misato!"

Shinji Flow off Rapidly to the woods were he landed and quickly heard roars and turned to see Large wolves made of Wood. "Timber Woolves!" They had metal collars around there necks with Seele's symbol.

Shinji's horn glow as his eyes let out a purple Mist for a second, "Burn!" In a moment a magic spark appeared on the back of the wooden monsters making them Howl in pain as they dropped some trying to roll to put themselves out others running to a near by lake, but the flames wouldn't jump form them to anything else or go out.

Shinji growled as he moved forward past the wolves as he came to a door in the ground and Blast it and trotted in.

Shinji then spoke in a creepy monotone "Oh Seele you have messed with the Wrong Alicorn's loved ones, get ready to die!"

as he walked around he fired beams from his horn as guns that popped out of the walls he then made a dome to protect himself form fire coming form the roof as he trotted Along.

That is when he spotted A Seele walking up as he said, "Don't do this Shinji we can make the would a paradise by uplifting mankind to your status! The perfect life forms. No more pain misery, or war! Just peace!"

Shinji growled as he stumped the ground and said, "peace by force isn't peace it's a dictatorship." That is when his horn fired off a beam That hit The Seele making him turn to Stone as Shinji snorted and moved along.

the next Seele that came out removed it's glove to reveal a l grey izard skinned clawed hand as lizard wings broke form it's back and a tail could be seen, "While we just now got it so adults can survive metamorphism into one third of your race the faulty patches work fine for us!" he then ripped off his mask to reveal lizard like face and it opened it's mouth to breath fire.

Shinji just summoned a magic barrier before he summoned the tip of the tail end of the Spear of Longinus with the spiked tip, and he charged using it as a lance to hit the dragon Seele in the chest killing him.

Shinji then dropped the shield and lance,"Nine dead Seeles do I hear ten!"

That is when he spotted a Seele holding a human sized Replica spear of Longinus as he adjusted his mask and said, "This copy works just like the original!" he then charged.

shinji summoned the forked section of the true spear or a fragment of it that could hit in the tunnel. He used it to catch and Block the copies strike by moving it around with his magic.

Shinji was forced to jump back if he was out side he could fly for an advantage but right now he was pinned. He couldn't move forward and anything else would leave him open to a spear strike.

shinji then heard Misato's voice In the distance she sound like she was trying to Comfort a small child she said, "Don't worry Shinji always saves the day."

Shinji then growled as he made up his mind he then trade out his section of the spear for part of a Blade and charged slashing the Seele across the chest as one of the prongs of his spear head hit his left wing making him scream.

As the Seele fell down dropping the copy lance Shinji removed the lance form his wing, with made him growl, "Well I won't be flying home!"

He then continued on trotting past a lab where he came to the cell holding the scared foals and one grown Mare and Shinji's eyes widen as she teared up and spoke with Misato's voice, "Shinji!"

In a moment Shinji's spear fragment vanished as his magic ripped the cell door off and he ran in and hugged Misato with his good wing and cried, "I'm sorry I was to late!"

Misato nuzzled him and said, "What do you mean I'm not in a cell and the kids will finally be safe and out of this place of nightmares."

Shinji just cried as the foals walked over to him and looked at the Alicorn hero up close eyes wide and hopeful for what had to be the first time in a long time.

to be continued. 


	12. The last Angel!

A week later the city of Tokyo three was going through changes the fliers made of changed by Seele where in the air manipulating clouds to make it snow to give the city it's first true winter.

People where in winter coats for once seemingly enjoying it.

In Nerv Misato was walking With Shinji she looked down at her feet making sure she didn't trip over her four legs " Ok now is the next one leg two of three? How do you keep track of all this legs?" she said puzzled.

Shinji chuckled to himself, "stop fighting it and go with the instincts Misato! It's how I was able to fly!" he said taking to the air for a moment before landing.

Misato rolled her eyes and then struggled to turn a door knob with her hooves only for Shinji to stop her and point to his horn.

Misato face hooved and her horn glow red making the door knob turn letting her in as she said, "Don't you tell anyone about this!"

Shinji chuckled to himself, "Why would it? This is a military base Cameras are watching us at every moment!"

Misato's eyes widen as she realized she was on Camera and said, "Oh buck me!"

shinji blushed for a moment before Misato gasped and said, "That's not what I meant!.. I mean don't get me wrong, you're hot.. I mean that is to say..OH HORSEAPPLES!" She said screaming in rage as she stomped the floor for a moment.

Shinji was red in the face and had a smirk as he giggled, "So you think I'm hot?" He then flipped his mane and put on a smirk that had a shine come form his teeth.

Misato was red and looked down, "now I'm being teased!"

Shinji then trotted into the door to see Maya who was petting a sleeping Bat pony Colt who had grey fur and white mane and tail.

Maya smiled and said, "Nice of you two to make it, Anyway we are getting a back up pilot who was changed by seele so made him feel welcome. As it is he is just back up!"

Shinji nodded and said, "Come along Misato!" he then turned and trotted off.

Misato then looked at her hooves and said, "Wait shinji how do I turn!?" she called out in a panic.

She was then covered n Shinji's magic who hovered her turned her around and set her down and then trotted out, "that was embarrassing!"

Later on at the hanger the new Pilot trotted in a grey furred Pegasus he then bowed" Hi I'm Kaworu Nagisa" he then got close up to Shinji and smiled and said, "And what's your name Tall purple and handsome?"

Shinji backed up and said, "Shinji and I I'm flattered but that's not my thing!" he said sounding kind of embarrassed.

Kaworu then winked and said, "How do you know unless you've tried cuddling with a colt?"

Misato blinked before blushing and pulling Shinji close, "While we accept all forms of love in this base, we still have harassment laws Buddy! He said no, now move on."

Kaworu looked saddened, "ok then.. But do you have any idea how hot he is?"

Misato then point at him with a hoof and said, " yes I bucking do!"

Shinji was red under his fur to the point he was starting to look like an alicorn version of Big mac.

Later on in a sink Test Kaworu was In the plug for unit-01.

Maya now had her little Bat pony Colt on her shoulder as she looked at the results, "he's sinking slightly higher then Asuka, and the weird part is we forgot to reset the Eva for him it's still set to Shinji! Maybe it has to do with the fact it's S2 engine is the only thing powering it? Making it so it's not picky with a pilot."

The little bat pony just chippered and start hanging form Maya's arm by his tail so he was upside down.

Maya looked at him, "Chester What did mama say about hanging off of people?"

Chester then blinked and said, "Ask first?"

Misato then hovered a cup of tea to her mouth with her magic as she said, "Maya an adopted mother how cute! Now on the subject of Ponies and parents where is Shinji's mama lun.. I mean Yui!" she said quickly back spacing her slip, as she took another sip form her drink.

Makoto looked at the results and said, "Something about Rei should be alone while she has a cold or something motherly like that!" he clearly wasn't focusing on it.

Shinji raised and eye brow as he watch Kaworu come out of the Plug his fur seemingly dry ad he said, "Wait I have to use magic to keep myself dry.. Something weirds coming on here, or I'm not an alicorn!"

Misato nodded and whispered, "I'm with you he is creepily cheerful like the anti-rei.. wait you don't think?"

shinji whispered "Seele? Well one way to check." He then hovered a phone out of his saddle bag and hovered out it's pen and he used it to send a text to rei's phone, "show mom this message we got a weird stallion need her to check him out in a dreamy way!" he then hit send.

Later that night as Kaworu slept he was dreaming about moving to Lilith ready to touch it as his core shined inside of his body.

When he froze to See Luna walking in and she said, "Thou truly are an angel in pony flesh!"

Kaworu blinked and said, "Second hand Pony flesh a seele gave his life up to put me in to this body." He said that emotionlessly.

Luan rolled her eyes as she said, "Are all angel as mad as thou? Or are you just special?"

Kaworu smirked and with a smile said, "We where here first, the Lilin where a mistake of another life seed landing on the same planet. Mistakes most be correct. I thank Seele for doing so, But we've never seen life forms like you! As such we'll allow you to remain for study!"

Luna growled as she trotted to the frozen Angel and touched his chest and said, "the only goodness in that was another seele died how ever when you awaken your S2 engine will be active all will know what you are! You lose!"

At that moment Kaworu awaken his chest glowing making him run off and take to the air as he flow form the room on base through the halls as the humans try to fire on him only to summon his A.t field as he fell to the Lilith room.

Only to gasp in shock when he got there to see no Lilith but Unit-04 Who quickly grabbed him as Toji smirked.

The pilot then proudly said, "We destroyed her along time ago and kept it secret. keeping a unit and pilot in this room in case someone tried to get her, to reveal Seeles!" he then crushed the angel in the Eva's hands.

Later on That night.

Shinji was at the harbor sailing out a paper boat with a picture on it, "farewell you fool I'm only doing this because you talked and tried to reason and make peace with something that calls this place home, you are proof just maybe maybe it would be possible for peace to have happened if not for Seele messing with your heads!"

The male Alicorn then spread his wings and flow off.

When he made it to Misato's apartment he opened the door and as soon as it was closed Misato tackled him.

Shinji's eyes widen as Misato's muzzle was on his muzzle it wasn't a kiss but it was close and Misato said, "Shinji I honestly can't fight this feels anymore!" She then truly kissed him.

Shinji's wings flared as his eyes widen and his horn sparkled in little hearts made form his magic.

The hearts being made form magic was happening to Misato as well, and in a moment Shinji closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

Elsewhere

The last three Seeles were meeting in person dressed black suits and the mask seele mask, they were in what looked like a dark basement with a white table and chairs.

Seele one said, "So all other plans failed manual destruction of the now ascendant is the only option left!"

Seele two clapped as he said, "Sadly so!"

Seele three sighed, "we most ready the mass production models!" They all three then got up and left the meeting room

To be continued

And to the guest reviewer I didn't even hear about that other story till a few weeks after this story was post so the similarities at the start are just a coincidence, and as a lot of stories start off with something goes wrong when Shinji is absorbed by the Eva, it's a cliché coincidence at that. now as the story is on it's final leg please calm down and just enjoy the ride.


	13. End of Evangleion!

In Tokyo Three the Eva's where in battle against the eight mass production units

Unit-00 was using a Cross bow machine gun to fire what looked like Pro knife tipped Arrows at one that was air born one.

Rei smiled as she watched it fall out of the air she then heard a yell and moved to the left to see another one winging it's two blade sword and she tried to fire only to see her cross-bow machine gun was out of Ammo and she yelled, "Weapon station please!"

In a moment a Weapon rack appeared next to her as she dropped the boy and grabbed to Katanas! Using one to hold back the mass production model's sword she used the other blade to stab it in the chest and the blade came out through the dummy plug.

On the breach Maya had little Chester sleeping in her lab as she went over numbers, "dummy plug indeed" She sound sarcastic before saying, "they only know attack no defense!"

She then turned to see Luna using her magic to move knocked out section two agents into a nice pile as she smirked and said, "Traitors to thy would shall be punished!"

Back in the battle Asuka was pinned down by Three Mass production models forcing her to fire her shoulder spikes with took down one but the other two were still holding her down stabbing her unit repeatedly with there swords as she screamed in horrible pain.

That's when Toji's unit showed up swinging two axes into there backs killing the plug and there boy them, "Ok that's five!" He then screamed in pain as a sword blade went through his unit's stomach and he held his gut and gasped.

But behind Toji a spear hit the mass production unit in the plug making it die and Rei was holding another spear and jumped back to avoid a swing form one of the last two as she said, "and two left!"

Elsewhere Shinji was flying through the air as he looked around holding his chin as he said, "Come on now Shinji old colt!" His horn glow as he said, "come on pick up Those jerks they have to be somewhere Maya said she picked up on a radio control signal form the Mass productions somewhere here!"

He then looked around shining his horn's light on the area to let him see closer then he spotted it a black van and he fired a purple laser form his horn down on it then looked back to the fight to see the two remaining mass production units frozen.

The now left armless Unti-00 then grabbed a fallen mass production models' sword and swung to slash them across the chest so the blade passed through their plugs leaving them even deader.

Shinji Smiled as he went to land and check out the area he looked through it and spotted only one person body, "Wait where are the other two?"

In a moment the ground shock and he turned to see Unit-01 crawling out of the area where it spoke in a strange voice, "Fall before Seele!" it then picked up a fallen mass production models' sword and made it turn into a copy of the spear of Longinus!

one quick stab in the head later Unit-00 fall over with Rei screaming Making Shinji growl as his eyes widen and he flow into battle, "well there's two!"

Once there he was avoiding spear swings form Unit-00 as Shinji said, "So what a spy helped you what become the dummy plug for the unit? Because I know an adult human can't control one of those?"

The Eva formerly the Alicorn's friend growled as it spoke, "yes gave up humanity to control this one to sneak attack it is just you and me now original!" that is when Shinji vanished through a burst of speed and appeared behind the thing and opened the Plug and point his horn and fired off a purple blast that went right through the Eva.

Unit-01's core and plug area was destroyed leaving it with a massive hole in it's chest as it fell over dead to the ground.

Shinji could spot the pilots coming out of there Evas and looking He want to smile but then he spotted a man in a black suit and die in a Seele mask standing on a building and flow over to the Seele and growled.

The last Seele pulled out a gun and to Shinji's shock point it at his own head, "We have failed. We were unable to convert humanity into an original life form, or uplift them to your evolutionary level nor end there suffering. Seele has failed!" he then pulled the trigger Making Shinji's eyes widen in horror as the body fell over lifeless.

That was the Last Seele it was all over.

Later on as the city was rebuilding the people, ponies and other life forms were cheering and celebrating the end of Seele the end of the angels the end of a war start by a group of mad men who want to play god.

Our hero Shinji was in Misato's apartment sleeping peacefully with Misato under his wing as he smiled and nuzzled her in his sleep, and the sleeping Misato returned the nuzzle.

Toji smiled as he was leaving and said, "Well Shinji man you did the impossible all the way around got misato, became a super hero, end the war, and became a flying unicorn with magic, there is nothing you can't do man or Stallion!" he sound happy as he left the apartment only to see Rei outside.

Rei Pinned Toji to the door making his eyes widen as she kissed him square on the lips making his eyes widen.

A yell was then heard and Rei turned to see a jaw dropped Hikari and Rei pulled Toji so his head was resting on her chest and said, "you snooze you lose class presentient! He is mine now!" She said almost happily.

Hikari then screamed, "NO WAY HE'S MINE!"

Toji Blinked in shock before adding, "Ladies don't I get a say in this?" Rei and Hikari then yelled to Toji, "STAY OUT OF THIS"

Elsewhere on top of a hill over looking a The City Luna smiled as she watched the sunset beside Celestia.

Celestia blinked and said, "dear sister are you sure you do not wish to return? I'm Sure our ponies would welcome your Son and Misato with open hooves." She seemed sad.

Luna smiled as she turned to her, "yes but Rei won't be accepted you know how the knowledge of the human world mirror affects most ponies sister dear. We'll stay for awhile, Sooner or later me and my family will leave to go to Equestria till then do take care." Luna giggled.

Celestia looked confused so Luna explained, "I have a family, Cadance is married with a foal, Twilight is engaged to Flash Sentry this makes you the spinster Alicorn!"

The Princess of the sun's Jaw dropped before she turned around sadden and said, "horse feathers she's right!"

Luna laughed happily, as she flew off happily Spinning in the Air as she flow over the City, happily hearing people Ponies and the other equestrian species now on earth celebrating happily together, Earth's future was looking very very bright.

As years past the History of the fight with the angels was remembered by the Humans and new species of earth, but as time went and everyone aged, Shinji Misato and Luna were seen less and less, till they just vanished leaving. Over the years story came up on what happened to them. Some ponies say as the originals Luna and Shinji were still alive as immortal as an Angel. Some people said they had past away quietly so no one would see the heroes grow old and die so there legend would be stronger.

While Earth changed and grow combining Magic and Science to repair there planet such talks simple growless and less till no one wonder anymore and accept the heroes of the war against Seele had gone there part in History done, But while they will never know what happened to them you will.

In Equestria at least a thousand years after Celestia had said goodbye to her little sister.

In The royal Canterlot castle Celestia noticed a light and turned to see her sister Luna walking in beside her a full sized Alicorn Shinji with Misato at his side, Misato clearly being pregnant.

Shinji then bowed and said, "Nice to meet you Aunt Celestia!"

Celestia then ran up in tears to hug her sister Luna and new family members.

to be continued


	14. A Short Epilgue

Late in the night within Canterlot Castle Shinji was trotting through the halls.

Shinji's point of view.

A few months since coming to Equestria Mom's return this time was a welcomed one, and everyone cheered for me, all though when I introduced Misato as my wife I saw a lot of Mares start crying I don't know way.

I walked into a room the room for me and Misato as I walked to an album and opened it with my magic and smiled at the pictures in side Toi and Rei's Wedding photo. A picture of Rei holding a little blue haired baby girl, me and Misato's wedding.

My smiled faded as I turned the page to images of Toji Rei, and my niece growing older as me Luna and Misato hardly changed. I knew as an Alicorn I was going to live along time and as for Misato we guessed it had to do with her being the only human adult to live through being turned into a pony.

I turned a page to an Old Asuka smiling at the reunion we had thirty years later, and how sad I was in the picture it was clear on me Luna and Misato's faces.

I then turned the page to me and Luna crying over Rei and Toji's hospital beds we out lived her. The pictures grow less and less as we retracted form public view staying away mostly hidden to see if we where need.

I saw pictures of Earth's first cloud city for flyers, and the first weather factory to help organize and make the weather earth so need to cool off.

Tokyo three expanding over the ocean with floating sub-cities, the successful clean up of the dead sea, and a picture of a human and Pegasus standing on mars then I closed it.

Everything was peaceful one thousand years later so Me and Mom opened the portal to Equestria we were not need anymore.

I remember the weeks leading up to it when Misato told me she was pregnant I was so worried and happy. Worried about failing as a father but Mom gave me so good advice when facing a parental problem do the opposite of what Gendo would do.

On that subject I heard crying and turned around to see Misato sleeping on the bed our new born filly crying in her sleeping hooves so I walked over to her and took her in to my hooves and looked at her.

She had my mother's Fur my dark black mane and tail and her mother's eyes, she was such a cute little Alicorn I quickly nuzzled her to calm her down and in a moment she closed her eyes and went back to sleep happily.

for a moment I thought about my human life and how scared I was when I became a pony and all I have now.

Misato did tell me If I grow a spine I would be unstoppable and find happiness I just didn't think losing my hands would be the thing to kick start it.

I smiled at the sleeping Misato and joined her carefully laying down to spread my wing over her and holding our little foal shooting star close as she sleeps too.

I closed my eyes to join my family in rest, with a smile.

Once in the dream realm I went to get Misato who smiled as we walked to enter our daughter's dream and we smiled when we saw it She was on a cloud hugging a giant teady bear happily.

Misato smiled and laughed covering her mouth with a hoof as she said, "So cute!"

I laughed and smiled to and said, " yeah Rei would have loved her!" I turned to frown for a moment till Misato nuzzled me and said, "I know you miss your sister Shinji but trust me She lived a happy life she won't have been able to with out her big brother's help. please don't look back on happy memories sadly."

I nodded as I gave Misato a kiss she was right can't focus on those no longer here can I.

that is when I noticed my mother Luna had entered the Dream and tickled little Shoot star with her left front hoof making the foal giggle in her dreams, "how's the cutest little princess in all of Equestria doing today?"

I smiled as I heard my daughter laughing happily as Me and Misato walked over to join them.

the end.

to the guest reviewer While I did notice I forgot to include a moment in the last chapter, with I went back and added, I want the epilogue to be a surprise


End file.
